To head back from the past to change the future Fairy Tail
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: The adventure of Nashi, Natsu and Lucy's daughter who traveled back in the past with Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster thanks to a new character who arrived from the past and help them return them back to time. What would happened to her mission on coming back and what will be her re-action after meeting her own very father who was already dead in her time? read and enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival to the Future

**Hey this is my first release one shot of Fairy Tail and also I do not own this anime. Before you begun reading, I'd like to say that I added one character that will help the story in its progress. A mysterious woman who has an unknown magic powers that almost can do anything and has a dark past on her life that will not be tackled here. She is also a mage of Fairy Tail and I named her… Yua.**

In the unknown year of magnolia, everything we know has changed. The peaceful lives of people disappeared and change to hell like slavery. The people have suffered, no outsiders, the kingdom of Fiore, nor can the Guild's of other places help there. The Magic Council have abandoned the place, leaving only a top rank SSS Rank Quest to other guilds, waiting someone good enough and brave enough to take it.

Magnolia's magic Guild, the most powerful, Fairy Tail has also fallen from this hell. No Fairies has been saved, many have died, and for those who survived has felt pain, suffering, weakness and slavery. Their bodies were displayed everywhere like a decoration, the Magnolia who has a great city and liveliness turn to hell and despair.

Far from magnolia, a glowing light circle with a strange symbol came out, a person came out and the light disappeared. She was a girl with a height of an 18 years old, black long shoes, red long sleeveless jacket, blue inner t-shirt and has a mark of the fairy tail on her right upper elbow which has a color blue. She also has a black hair but dark blue on her upper part head, has a necklace of fairy tail mark and matured face. Arriving at her place made her shock, not believing what she is seeing.

Girl: just what the heck happened here?

So surprise that she looked around, seeing only nothing but like a wasteland, more over, an abandoned city. So surprising that she have decided to enter magnolia. It wasn't easy as she expected, there are guards who's keeping an eye out of every places, she can feel their strong magic residing them and decided not to attack hem, instead, keep sneaking in without anyone noticing her. For long waiting and progress, she successfully got out to those watchers without being seen, even so she didn't lower her guard down. She keep going until she heard a painful voice.

The voice is very familiar to someone she knows, she search to where the voice is coming from until she saw him. He was tied up like in the cross and being whip by two men who enjoy his screaming in pain. It was Gray Fullbuster, he can't use magic but he is really weak and bleeding all over to his body.

Man: hahahaha, this is for making our master mad!

A strong whip from him hit him and felt the pain of his scream. Even in pain, he is still trying to fight to stay awake and glaring at them in real hatred.

Man: this ice bastard will never learn his lesson, you're a strong influence magician who just need to  
submit his loyalty to our master but instead continue to revolt against him. wont you ever learn  
your place?

Gray: ughhh… n… never!

Both men continue to laugh, she can't stand seeing him suffer and look around to see if there is more of them other than two and after her quick check, she start running heading to them. She is quick enough that made her hard to notice in eyes alone. That man will give another strong whip on gray and someone stop her. She stop it by her bare left hand and look at him really angry.

Girl: have you ever seen your worst nightmare?

Man: you!

She didn't gave her a chance to continue his speech and attack them really fast and put them down unconsciously, mostly dead to say but still hold back on their lives. She quickly went to gray and create a sword to her hand and in one slash, she freed him. he fell but caught him. he saw her in her worried face, he was shock on who is she seeing

Gray: y… yu…yua!

Yua: Gray are you alright? Tch, we should quickly find ourselves a safe place to hide and fast so that I  
can treat you quickly.

Gray: !... ho-how are you s-still… alive?

Gray was so shock that he never realize he was already carried by her in her two hands and jump away and running away.

Yua: alive huh… heh so that means I died on this era huh

Gray can't understand what she's saying. Soon they hide at the destroyed house but seem safe to hide for a while. She treats his wound by using the torn clothes on every place like they are dirt. She made sure that it will make him feel better and after that, she sat beside him.

Yua: gray are they fine now?

Gray: ye-yeah… thanks to you

Yua: good to hear then

Gray can't stop his curiosity and begun to ask her.

Gray: yua… how come you're still alive? You haven't change and never age a bit! Why did you come  
here? This place is already dangerous you know and how?... how did you got here?

Yua was silent for a bit and answered his question

Yua: … this may be surprising but gray… I came from the past

Gray was shock on what she just said, he also doesn't seem to believe it either.

Gray: the past? When did you learn that joke yua?

Yua: I'm not joking gray

Yua shows seriousness on face and begun to explain.

Yua: I came here due to the request on my future self. She told me to come here and because of that I  
came here. I didn't believe on what I saw when I arrive here. Instead of looking for information, I  
head on and see everything here with my very own eyes and look for the people I know. That's also  
the first person happened to be you gray.

Gray: … then how did you able to come here?

Yua: with my power of course. There are no devises that can help me to come here except for that thing  
but was already destroyed. Also I have a free will to do it and see the future myself. I can watch  
everything, 10 years to be exact. But I never seen this vision so I was unaware of it and really  
surprises me.

Gray: … you kept too much from us yua

Yua: and you know why gray… so gray tell me… what happened here? How did this happen? Who's  
responsible for this?

Gray was a bit of silence and then talk.

Gray: it happened 3 years ago yua. When that guy got the master's place and changes everything. He have  
kept too much from us, like you yua. His power is not just a mare S class but a S+ class.

Yua: S+? Does that mean its Zeref?

Gray: no, not him. You may be surprise but ever seen that day, that guy never appeared to anyone, like a ghost finally went to his final rest. No one knows where he is.

Yua: … I see.

Yua got a bit quiet for learning it and he took a deep breath and continued his story.

Gray: he created an army in the shadow and trained them in their great potential. You have felt their  
magic powers right? But you able to beat them down so easily, I guess that you're magic is greater  
than them yua… he change the whole guild and this city as you see now. Like a hell, a huge  
different from before, like the other side of the happiness of magnolia. He slave the entire citizen  
here, he made them work non-stop and soon increase death every day.

Yua: what did those council do? Stare? Watch? Happy?

Gray: you won't believe it but they tried to help us. Even our friends outside the guild also help and even  
the kingdom of Fiore themselves but… it wasn't enough. He took them down like it was nothing  
and killed some of them too. Those dragon slayers in sabertooth made their final stand and died,  
not just them, even Lyon, Cheryl, Eve and many more… more that it might take time to tell them  
all.

Yua: … I… see

Silence develop the environment. She can't believe on what she have heard when gray told him the one responsible to it.

Gray: the one who made this hell and death… is none other than Zaggan Alder.

Yua: ! (_Zaggan Alder… in my time… h-he is…_)… was that person… Lucy's boyfriend?

Gray nodded in great serious and hatred. He even grip his hand too much that it can easily tell from his expression, he wants revenge, revenge on everything he did to everyone who's dear to him. she kept silence when she noticed it and then ask one last question.

Yua: where are the other guild members? Are they also…

Afraid to say it but it seems it's a yes for him

Gray: you know it. He killed Laxus to take his place, he killed wendy, gajeel, mirajane, gildart, freed,  
bickslow, and many more… he even killed juvia in my very own eyes tch… damn it…. Few  
of us only survive, but live in fear and suffering.

Yua: what happened to lucy? Erza?

Gray: … zaggan wants her more than you think. He wants her to be loyal to her, she continued to resist  
until now and live in pain. Her daughter is also out of the question. He continues to treat her like an  
object, making lucy suffer because of it.

Yua: daughter? Lucy has a daughter in this time?

Gray: … yeah, she's now 10 years old, maybe you won't believe who's her father is… it's natsu

Yua: natsu… is erza alive? If so where is she? Lucy and her daughter? The others? I need to meet them  
gray.

Gray: … she's locked up on the basement. Lucy might still be with him even her daughter. The others are  
being force to work right now. If you want to meet them, it's best to move at night, that's when  
they'll force them to go back on their cell with erza. But before doing that, we need to save those  
two first in the Guilt and head to them later yua

Yua: lucy and her daughter is our top priority then. Gray thank you for telling me everything, I'm sure it's  
painful to tell it to me but I'm greatful, for now please rest your body and get ready at night. We'll  
move as fast as we can, we can't slow ourselves down.

Gray: sure yua… thanks for saving me as well.

Yua: we're a family, its natural… beside… it makes much more convenient to me to change the future…  
more than you think gray.

Gray: yua?

**That's for now, please rate if it's ok and thanks for reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Saving Lucy and Nashi

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 2: Saving Lucy and Nashi**

The night came and soon, both Yua and Gray went out to get to the guilt. The more they got near, he more it became dangerous due to those guards patrolling every single place. They went hiding for a bit and yua carefully look around to find their way deeper. Gray continue to stare at her and begun to ask.

Gray: yua

Yua: hmm?

Gray: aren't you going to ask about… you know… how you died?

Yua: now that you mention it, you did tell me about it. Well to tell the truth I don't feel knowing it at all.

Gray: huh? Why?

Yua: well… you can say I somehow guess how I died, I mean, I'm preparing myself for it so no worries.

Yua got a chance to go when those patrollers turn around and keep walking. Gray followed her lead. Gray was bit surprise on what she just said. Knowing she have died and just said preparing herself for it, its like she have plan it all along.

Gray: (she's still hard to understand.)

That's what he thought to himself. They again hide on the patrolling men who's coming on their way, they are still haven't being seen. She looked around while those patrollers stop to look around and saw no one than them.

Yua: (I'm tired to this hide and seek thing, why is this always happened to me?)

Gray was looking around and he got surprise that yua quickly went out and attack them in just kick and punches made them knock out. Gray went to her with a bit surprise and anger.

Gray: why the heck did you done that idiot!?

Yua: I'm tired on this, so we'll conceal ourselves by using their clothes. Is there a dragon slayer on his  
side?

Gray: now that you think about it, it's not easy for them to suspect us. He doesn't have a dragon slayer on  
his side so this might work. Great thinking yua

Yua: that's how I am. Come on let's change

They pull their bodies in and after they change, they walk normally like the other patrollers. No one suspect their every action until they finally got to the center of magnolia and the guilt is very near. At the center plaza, there was a statue of someone they know, it was a statue of Natsu Dragneel. They both went to that statue. Yua had begun quiet and so as gray. Around that statue was the dead bodies of their family members being hang like decorations. Like telling to him that this is your friends whom you have left on this world. Gray has gotten irritated on what he has done, yua saw the plate under the statue saying "_The hero of Fiore who protected his country and friends until the very end, let us give him glory and thanks for our mighty Natsu Dragneel"_. He saw the year when it happened.

Yua: he died 10 years ago… natsu huh

Gray: … yeah. Until the end he fought to defeat Acnologia without giving up. He knew he is out of magic  
but still continuing until he has won. He died next to lucy at that time, she was completely  
heartbroken. She continues to suffer until she didn't realize she was pregnant, not until wendy  
herself came to visit her. Her daughter, Nashi was her only treasure and reminder for natsu. I  
promise myself I'll protect them for him, so that he wouldn't be worried on where ever he is but…  
I… I failed him as a friend… I failed.

His tears came out to his eyes. He turns around on her to make sure she won't see it, and even natsu won't see it. Yua look at him and then the statue.

Yua: (from the looks of it, I'm glad I came here and I have learn my purpose on coming to this time. I  
won't let you down, I promise.)

Yua raised her hand, she sign the fairy tails hand which pointing the sky. Her resolve has been set and gray notice it. After seeing it, he somehow got cheered and wipe his tears. Yua put down her hand and look at gray and smiled.

Yua: let's go and save those two gray.

Gray: yeah.

They continue to get going. When they arrived at the guild, they didn't enter at the entrance, instead went to the left side of the building. Yua was checking on something on those walls.

Gray: hey yua what are you doing checking the… wha!?

A hidden path opened but it' a small place that you have to crawl in. yua look at him and smiled, like saying she did something on the past that no one knows it. Gray was amaze to it.

Gray: !... n-not bad… I guess

They crawl in until they got inside. It was the wine stocks of the basement, they check around and then put down their helmets for a bit.

Yua: this is such a pain. In any case we have to find them and fast, gray do you know where they are?

Gray: if we are here in the basement, maybe they are around here somewhere. This will be a bit hard for  
us to find them seen his place was being renovated like a maze.

Yua: heh interesting then, now here's what we call a fun\

Gray: there's no time for that fun. Moreover there will be many guards here due to their location that they  
might have escaped any time so

Yua: in the time like this, where is he?

Gray: who knows. Sleeping on his room maybe?

Yua: I can tell there are guards outside of this door as well. This will be a tough job huh. Gray any plans?

Gray: sorry I got nothing here yua.

Yua: good because I have one and it's worth fit to do it to you, what do you say gray?

Gray: … eh?

Later they went out the room that made the guard shock. They are pretending to be drunk who were hiding to get a drink. Yua was carrying gray that made him drunk to make it real. Yua seems drunk a bit but made sure she is still on her right mind and so were him.

Man: hey what were you doing inside?

Yua: [man voice] we made a WOW! Man, I think I'll need to put this guy on his bed.

Man: who told you to drink? If master finds out that you drink a one single bottle then

Yua: [man voice] come on men try it, as long as no one found you it's actually ok, beside I know you  
want to have a drink as well man

Man: man your really drink yourself that much? You better change yourselves and get ready before he  
finds you on that condition.

Yua: who's he?

Man: man you forgot already or because of that drink. It's the master silly, he walks around to make sure  
his men are doing fine. Maybe he'll go to that gray guy again.

Gray: !

Yua: [man voice] I see, thanks man

She keep going still carrying gray.

Man: what an irresponsible men those two are

Man: but I'm kinda jealous, you know they got a drink while we don't

Man: don't put that in mind and you'll die

Man: I know geez

Yua and gray continue to their walking and also situation

Gray: ahhhh, I can't believe you made me drink this hard yua, ahh my head is spinning

Yua: can't be helped, to make sure they won't notice a single thing and succeed. But I'm impress you  
know, you can still handle yourself with that drink.

Gray: heh I became a big drunk guy I guess, but you know… I'd like to say the same to you

Yua: well I sometimes drink to train myself… want to make a havoc here?

Gray: heh now you're talking

Yua: made sure no one hear you idiot

Gray: heh I'll say the same to you idiot

Gray and yua appeared on the room where they saw a big security, before they even got to move, yua able to slash them with a sword and killed them. Gray use ICE MAKE LANCE to knock them out until no one was left standing. Yua has a wire on her clothes and use it to unlock it than a key and opened it. Both lucy and her daughter were there hugging each other in fear but somehow came out when they saw them. Lucy was wearing a long dress like a rich girl and she somehow look more like her mother, nashi has the same long of hair like her mother and she got natsu's pink hair and expression, she got lucy's face and eyes.

Lucy: gray!

Nashi: uncle gray!

Gray: yo lucy, nashi, sorry to make you guys wait, come on we need to go.

Lucy and nashi went to them and happily to nod with us. Lucy then noticed her and shock to it.

Lucy: y-your!

Yua: there's no time for that lucy, come on we have to go.

Lucy: o-ok… are you two drunk?

Gray: huh? Well… just a bit so don't worry about it

Nashi: … mom I'm worried

Lucy: I'll say the same nashi. Come on let's go.

The four of them then begun to run away from that room and also begun to run away and head to their next destination, the cell where the others are being captive.

**That's for now. I'll tell you it will be getting even more interesting so read until the end. Thank you as well for reading it everyone. Chapter 3: inside the cell**


	3. Chapter 3 Inside the cell

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 3: Inside the cell**

Yua, gray with lucy and nashi escaped at the same place they sneak in. they knock out the guards and wanted to make them change but the size didn't fit them. Lucy cut the part of her dress to make sure she won't slow us down and nashi always keep an eye on her mother. Yua reminds her of natsu who she only observes from afar and really kind to his friends and treat them like a family. She smiled to make their assurance for them.

Yua: let's go everyone

They continue to run, hide from the patrollers and keep going.

Yua: how far was it?

Gray: we're close yua so don't worry.

Yua smiled that means _that's good to hear_ face. Up ahead, there are guards and mostly too many on their numbers.

Yua: they guard them tightly than you lucy

Lucy: i… I guess so… hey wait

Without finishing her words, yua straightly give them a good punch and fight. Gray joined her and making sure no other will noticed.

Nashi: I'll join too!

Her hand got on fire. It seems she inherited her father's magic. It was stopped by lucy and the fire was extinguished.

Lucy: if you go you'll make things worst nashi.

Gray: she's right nashi and we just finish them off.

They were all down. Lucy and nashi went to them.

Lucy: you shouldn't have done that, the others will eventually notice it and even when you rescued us you

Yua: that's why we must hurry and meet the others lucy, we don't even know our time limit and at very  
least, be prepared.

Lucy saw her seriousness and she can feel some kind of determination through her words. They all went inside to some kind of tuner. They keep running until they got on the dead end which is a very heavy locked door.

Gray: nashi are they here?

Nashi: yes, I can smell them uncle gray.

Yua: gray this child is

Gray: dragon slayer. It seems she inherited his father's magic.

Nashi: not just that, I'm also a celestial spirit mage, I can summon spirits from my key as well.

Yua: a child born with special capability of magic… (Same as zeref and ultear if I remember)… we'll  
open this up guys.

Lucy: the key?

Yua: got it.

Yua has the key, no one knows when did she got it. She unlocked the door and gray force it to open and saw everyone who were chained on the wall. They are weak and seems can no longer stand. Hey quickly went to them.

Lucy: levy!

Levy: … nghhh… lu-lu-chan?

The only survivors were levy, lisanna, cana, asuka, kinana, elfman, jet, romeo, reedus, alzack, and warren. Happy, Carla and panther lily were also with them. They were also with erza who was tied up in chain and unconscious. Yua closed the door and quickly gave them what she has in her small bag. Only first aid, one bottle water, handkerchief, one book about a certain magic, and a bottle of one medicine. She quickly took that bottle medicine and gave it to lucy.

Yua: lucy have everyone have this, this will help them restore their magic and strength.

Lucy: a medicine like that exists?

Yua: I just invented it before coming here. Come on and hurry, I'll help erza down

Lucy: yeah ok

Lucy quickly gives them medicine while yua cut those chains down to erza's wrap body and slowly put them down. Gray is using his eyes to free the others from being chained. Yua quickly help him as well, she was shock and angry, only few were left alive, not just that, they are weak and gotten slimmer than what she knows. She has gotten even angrier than ever before. Few minutes after taking the medicine, they woke up and saw them. They are happy for lucy and nashi's safety and shock to yua's appearance.

Erza: yu-yua… how are you… still alive?

Yua: I'm alive because I came from the past erza.

Cana: the past?

Yua nod and explain the very same word she had told to gray. They were shock for a minute and accepted her words. I mean, they known her as a serious person, she won't lie on this kind of situation.

Yua: now that everyone is here, let's make a plan on escaping here and giving you a safe place.

Everyone got silent. They are shaking and begun to speak.

Alzack: it's impossible yua. Even if we did, he'll hunt us and kill us… he killed biska in my own eyes… I… I don't want my daughter to die as well in front of me.

Elfman: neesan… he killed evergreen too.

Lisanna: elf-niichan

Cana: he killed my dad... I… ugh

They all began to cry. Happy and Carla went to yua crying.

Happy: hey… yua… is… is natsu… doing well?

Lucy, nashi, gray and erza was shock to his question, even yua herself was shock and gave him a small smile for him.

Yua: he's still alive in my time doing well happy, wendy is smiling and laughing too Carla

Carla: … we-wendy… nghhh

They have all remember all the fun times they have in the past, especially when everyone was still alive having fun and laughing. Lucy can't hide her feelings when she got to remember natsu who's smiling and protecting him. she wants to cry but it seems all her tears were already out and already dried out as well.

Lucy: … natsu

Nashi can feel her mother's pain and suffering. She grips her hand and went to yua in a very serious face.

Nashi: yua-san right? You came from the past with your own magic right?

Yua: … yes. Yua is fine by the way nashi.

Nashi: I see. Then yua, if you come here from the past, does that mean we can change this time through  
coming back to the past?

They were shock on her idea. Travelling back on the past to change the time what they have. How could anyone notice it? Yua wasn't shock, moreover, she smiled with saying like _you got my idea _smile.

Yua: that's right, with my power to return back from my time, we can change too much time from here.  
We can change many things than you think.

Levy: oh that's right, yua what time did you came from?

Yua: to be exact, 20 years from the past.

They were shock to it. 20 years, they could really change many than they have ever imagined. I mean, 20 years is great enough to change something they have regret in their very whole life, and that is Natsu's death. They can prevent his death at the same time, win against acnologia without any sacrifice. Their will and life have lightened up and stand as if they are ready to anything will happen, even to their lives.

Yua: before that, I'll warn you. Changing the past can also be changing many things than you think. You  
all may end up dying, the fun time you have for this whole 20 years will change and… nashi, this  
could erase your existence as well, like you haven't born at all.

Nashi: eh!?

Lucy: no I can't, I don't want to lose my daughter! She's… she's the only one that natsu left for me… I –I

Nashi: mom let's do it.

Lucy: but

Nashi: don't worry. I will surely born and be my mother again and… this time… dad is with us.

Lucy: nashi… ok… be sure to come back with me nashi, I'm so happy you re my daughter.

Nashi: me too mom.

They hug each other. The environment turns everything to a warm that everything will surely be alright. Yua then begun to speak.

Yua: I can travel back with people and has a limit for 5 people. I'm already included and only four more  
left. Please choose wisely.

Gray: I'm coming, I will kill him no matter what.

Erza: I'm coming too, I need a pay back on him. I will protect fairy tail without fail, I promise.

Gray: all that leaves are both lucy and nashi to come with us

Lucy: eh? But

Erza: this is your chance to meet him again. It's your opportunity now lucy

Lucy: but

Levy: lu-chan… I'm sure I'll meet gajeel again so… please go

Lucy: levy… ok, nashi let's meet your father together

Nashi: yeah!

Nashi was happy from what she heard. Finally, the day she can meet her father for so long has arrived.

**Next - Chapter 4: Their way to the Past**


	4. Chapter 4 Their way to the past

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 4: Their way to the Past**

Their excitement came out to their faces, yua was happy for them.

Yua: (all team natsu's team is coming to save their time… maybe… just maybe… they can change his  
mind… I won't let him die… not before I do.)

Erza: yua let's get going then

Yua: can't do that here erza. If we travel here we'll arrive at the same place on where we are, I'm sure  
we're dead for just arriving there. We can't do it outside either because it will freak people out of  
nowhere. So our last option is

Cana: outside magnolia huh.

Yua: yes. By the way lucy, if your coming with us, then we have to find your keys first.

Lucy: oh don't worry, they're all with me. I somehow able to get it without him notice it.

Nashi: my keys are with me too.

Lucy still has her old keys and it seem she gave three golden keys to nashi which are Capricorn, Aries and Leo.

Yua: you gave her leo huh

Lucy: yeah, I entrusted loki to look after my daughter. And also nashi here

Lucy made him wear the scarf of her father. Lucy seems treasure that scarf and even its old, it can tell she really took care of it.

Nashi: … mom even if I wear this… I feel colder than you.

Lucy: that's because you still haven't feel your father's warm nashi. Please… just for me?

Nashi: … ok mom

Nashi let her wear it. She seems still not please to it.

Gray: yua I think we have stayed here too long.

Yua: oh someone finally notice it but that's fine. In any case we can't get out here without a fight back.

Elfman: don't worry, we'll take care of them. That's what a man does.

Romeo: yeah. Yua-san please guide everyone away, we'll make sure to give you time as much as we can.

Warren: our magic are restored, we can have some communication to one another.

Jet: we'll protect every member of our family no matter what.

Kinana: that's why never mind a single thing about us and get going.

Erza: … everyone.

Asuka: we'll put our lives on the line, don't ever fail everyone.

Gray: asuka

Yua: (asuka? Wow she has gotten older and if this time never happened, she's more beauty than this.)

Erza: ok… let's go yua

Yua: yeah.

They opened the door and everyone come out running. When they got out, a large number of men are already there getting ready for them.

Man: don't let a single one of them escapes!

Elfman: everyone go, I'll handle them

Lisanna: I'll stay too, please go everyone.

Panther lily went to his mascular body and get ready to fight with them.

Lucy: ok, thank you elfman, lisanna, lily

Levy: lily be careful!

Lily: yeah, leave it to me levy.

They all began running away leaving elfman and lisanna who used take over. Elfman in his beast form while lisanna in her cat form.

Lisanna: don't let anyone of them pass through us elf-niichan.

Elfman: yeah, I'm a man!

Lily: gihii

They both charge to begin their first strike. For lucy and the others, they keep on running straight . more men were coming, specially on their way and jet use his speed magic and strike those who are in the way. Asuka and alzack were shooting at the once who were flying, reedus fights the people at the right while cana on the left.

Yua: just how many men does he have?

Levy: ahh thousands?

Yua: wow where are we at war?

Someone got near to them but then

Nashi: **fire dragon's iron fist!**

Nashi's right hand got fire and punches that man away and keep running.

Yua: she truly learned his magic but how?

Nashi: thanks to wendy-neechan and gajeel-sensei. They thought me how to use dragon slayer magic but  
as expected they're hard to understand.

Levy: that's because you're a fire dragon slayer nashi.

Romeo: everyone more still coming.

Erza: tch if that's the case

Kinana: no don't erza

Cana: that's right, you'll keep going. Me, reedus, alzact, jet, and asuka will stay. Don't think stopping and  
go!

Gray: … tch

Erza: … be careful.

The team stops while lucy, nachi, erza, gray, yua, levy, kinana and romeo were left running. Warren hide to make sure the communication to one other.

Warren: go and change the time… fairies.

Carla: be careful happy. Wendy… we'll meet again… for sure.

They are almost out of magnolia and now heading outside the border until the guards of those borders went to their way and attacking. Romeo's purple came out to his hand and burn them

Levy: Solid Script Thunder!

A word of thunder came out and strikes them by lightning. More are coming

Levy: lu-chan leaves this to us and go!

Yua: don't die before us, happy stay with them for us.

Happy: aye sir, promise me that I'll meet natsu again and protect nashi and lucy too.

Yua: you got it.

Lucy: don't worry, we'll surely change this time happy.

Happy: aye!

Five of them keep going, while the four of them stayed and fight those border's guards.

Nashi: we made it out

Erza: don't let your guard down nashi… that guy still haven't showed up to us.

They keep running until they are far enough and stop. Yua got ready.

Yua: let's go everyone.

Yua began the casting. They have felt someone's presence and in the sky, they saw the man name zaggan. He wears everything black and gold. He also has an evil look upon looking at them.

Lucy: ! za-zaggan!

Zaggan: I don't know what you were up to… but… I won't let you!

Zaggan begun heading to them, they are ready to attack at the same time, the strange circle symbol came out below them. Lucy took Sagittarius key.

Lucy: I opened the gate of archer, Sagittarius! Help us out.

Sagittarius came out and begun shooting putting him at the side. Lucy went out the circle and yua saw her leave.

Yua: lucy come back here! You'll be left here, lucy!

Nashi: mom!

Lucy: nashi… do what you must do, meet your father nashi.

Gray: you idiot, Lucy!

Erza: lucy!

Lucy's smile was left behind on their leave. They have disappeared traveling back in time. Lucy stayed behind and then get ready to fight zaggan.

Zaggan: don't tell me… they gain a power to return back in time

Lucy: they will stop you earlier than you think zaggan. For my daughter I will make sure she would succeed throwing you done!

Zaggan: you bitch! You'll pay for it lucy!

Then the fight between them began.

**Next - Chapter 5: Return to the past**


	5. Chapter 5 Return to the past

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 5: Return to the past**

They are in the middle of like space which they are traveling back in time. Nashi was in pain, erza and gray can't believe on her action, yua stayed quiet. They keep that kind of environment until they have felt a strong force that almost blows them away.

Yua: take cover!

Gray took nashi to make sure she won't go away but that force took off her scarf.

Nashi: my scarf!

It went ahead of them until there's a light at the end and enters. They have appeared at the same place where they have teleport with. The trees have life and everything is normal. Gray let her go. Nashi look around for her scarf but cannot be seen. Her face became worried, thinking _how did she lost something her mother important to it? _Yua look around and face her.

Yua: don't worry nashi, your scarf is here but landed somewhere, we'll look for it ok?

Nashi nod and still worried.

Yua: … nashi can you lend me all your keys?

She showed four keys. Aquarius adds up.

Yua: nashi when did you

Nashi: before we completely travel, my mom manages to give Aquarius to me, she told me to give it to  
herself in this time.

Yua: (she able to say that? No… she felt it huh…) I see

Yua check on her key. Erza went to her

Erza: yua that force, what was that just now? Is our travelling went wrong?

Yua: no, we pass that 10 years, it's the cause of the fighting with great magic that almost capable on  
disrupting the time but we came here safely. 20 years on the past… good, your keys are still  
connected to the future so when you summoned your spirits, they'll come out from the future.

Nashi: thank you yua

Gray: hey guys check this out!

They look near the cliff and saw magnolia that is fix like what it should be. People living happily, peaceful days and the fairy tail guild. They were over joy that they made it. Yua was happy for them.

Yua: so then, what's your plan now?

Erza: well let's first make sure not to be seen before we killed that creep then let nashi meet natsu. Its lucy's wish to meet each other

Gray: yeah I agree

Yua: well I hope so but… nashi already went ahead there.

Gray and erza: eh?

They are late to realize nashi was already missing.

Gray and erza: … EHHHHHHH!

In nashi's place, she was already in magnolia, happy and can't wait on everything.

Nashi: (this is… magnolia… I can… I can finally meet him… oh)

Nashi stop at the magic shop staring at it. She then look at her pink hair and remembered the time she really came from and sign really deeply.

Nashi: (to make sure we succeed and kill that bastard, I have to make sure he wont notice me and everyone else… just wait for me mom, we'll surely succeed.)

Nashi look at her pocket and then went in hearing a voice of a man saying "welcome". Later nashi arrive near at the entrance of fairy tail. Her hair change to a blond color and amazedly made it. She is almost same as lucy when she was young.

Nashi: this is... Fairy Tail! It's been 3 years seen I saw how amazing my guild is… ah

Nashi has a fairy tail mark on the same place as his father, on her lower shoulder and it was color pink and smiled.

Nashi: time to roll in!

When nashi opened the door, a flying table is heading to her but she sat down to avoid it and stand and saw the table already broken. She turn around and saw the fighting around the place, fighting everywhere you look but can tell not because they are arguing but moreover, they are having fun. Nashi was amaze to it and made a great smile.

Nashi: a… amazing!

Woman's voice: oh a child?

Nashi turn right and saw mirajane who's serving drinks. She went to her smiling.

Mirajane: why did you come here? Looking for someone?

Nashi was surprise on her presence, well yes because in her time she's dead so… you know.

Nashi: mi… mirajane-neechan!

Mirajane: yes?

Nashi: (does that mean)

She looks around and saw the people who have died in her time. The raijin tribe, gajeel who's fighting with elfman, wendy with Carla and happy, cana, levy, juvia, gildart, the current master and many more of them. She is happy that she was given a chance to see them alive again.

Nashi: they're alive, they are truly alive

Mirajane: hmm?

Nashi: … ah

Nashi finally saw lucy, she was young and with levy with the others whose watching on their ruckus fighting. Nashi's tears came out.

Mirajane: he-hey what's wrong?

Nashi came running to lucy. Lucy was laughing then turn her gave on her coming. Nashi jump going to her.

Nashi: mom!

Nashi hug her and both of them fall. They were shock even the people who were fighting stop and stared at them. They are confused and surprised.

Lucy: wha-what was that?... huh?

Lucy look at nashi's face and she smiled on her.

Nashi: I'm happy to see you mom!

She was surprised to what she heard and the whole guild scream on their surprise. Nashi didn't care what will be their reaction. Soon they made her sit down while everyone surrounding her. She was smiling really happy without a care for them.

Levy: lu-chan is she daughter?

Lucy: that's completely impossible! He-hey wha-what did you call me?

Nashi: mom

Lucy: … haha you misunderstand, I can't be your mother

Nashi: of course I do

Lucy: eh?

Nashi stand up and proudly introduce herself to everyone.

Nashi: I'm Nashi, I came from 20 years from the future and Lucy heartfilia's daughter.

Everyone got silent for a second and begun to laugh except lucy who is confused on everything happened. Nashi can't tell why they are laughing at all.

Nashi: wha-what's so funny?

Macao: hahaha y-you? From the future? Tha-that's impossible

Nashi: it's true

Wakaba: hahahaha i… I can't stop laughing!

They continue to laugh.

Lucy: well there is something to laugh at but I can't get over being her mother or something.

Loki's voice: but she is cute and beautiful like you lucy

Loki came out through his own magic. He's wearing as the usual and his hair is not messy at all and wearing formal clothes.

Lucy: you sure are a care free spirit loki

Loki: of course, for you I'll always appear anywhere you go my beloved lucy.

Nashi: that's it!

Lucy and loki: huh?

Nashi: seen loki is here, I can prove to you I came from the future now. (Good thing I remembered what yua told me after checking my keys. Yes, I can do this.)

Nashi took something out from her pocket. It was a key for the celestial spirit Leo and showed it to her.

Nashi: mom do you know this key?

Loki: ! is that my key?

Lucy: impossible! I mean

Lucy look at hers and they saw she has loki's key. Everyone was now bit shock to it. Nashi smiled and then summoned Leo.

Nashi: I open the gate of lion, Leo!

The celestial spirit leo came out from the future of celestial world. Loki hasn't change a lot, the only difference is he has a long hair but pony tail it and become taller.

Future loki: I'm now at your service nashi.

They are shock, I mean, there are two loki's in front of her. Loki himself was also shock, seeing his own future self in front of him. The future loki on the other hand was calm and seems to know what's going on. Nashi went to him and the future loki carry her like his own child.

Nashi: uncle loki!

Future loki: yo nashi, I'm glad you're doing well.

Nashi nod really happy.

Lucy: ! … s-so… it's true

**Next - Chapter 6: Family Game**


	6. Chapter 6 Family game

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 3: Family game**

The future loki saw the young lucy, he is not surprise but he has a happiness seeing her at the same time pain for the future she'll experience. He looked at nashi who seems having fun but he can feel the pain she's having for them. He then looks at his younger version and grin.

Future loki: oh no wonder I was summoned. Seeing you feels like I just look myself to the mirror.

Loki: … I feel your presence as a celestial spirit, so you are real and you are me.

Future loki: that seems to be the case my past loki. So nashi why did we come back here to the past?

Nashi: ah… (Uncle knows why but looks like he was right… I can't tell our real objective here… if that's the case,) well you know that I always wanted to meet dad right? I still haven't met him so I tried to find the past version of mom and tell me who my dad is.

Lucy: your dad?

Nashi: we-well… yeah

Future loki: well you see young beloved lucy, she was raised by you and you alone. Her father gone before she was born and right now that she able to travel back in time, she wanted at least meet her own father. Do you have any ideas?

Lucy: well…

Cana: hey can I ask before that? Nashi right? You wanted to meet your gone father, did he broke up to lucy and left you two?

Nashi: … no… actually… he died

Everyone is silent to it. Well I guess no wonder she'll try meeting her father just this once. Levy got the idea who that person might be.

Levy: oh lu-chan you have a child with zaggan-kun right?

Lucy: eh!? But

Cana: well both of you are dating now and you two were so sweet to watch

Lucy: ye-yeah but

The girls are teasing lucy between them and zaggan, without noticing it, the future loki and nashi's facial expression turn to hatred. Their eyes were hidden to their bangs. They remember the zaggan in their time, nashi was really angry about that man like she really wants him dead now.

Juvia: (now that juvia know that lucy will have a child on another man, juvia no longer have a love rival for gray-sama hahaha)

Juvia seems happy and thinking about both of herself and gray that even gray felt the chilliness of her imagination. Levy and the others look to nashi really happy.

Levy: nashi he might be your father eh?

Nashi: he can't be my father… no… there's no way he is my father, if he is then I rather have myself dead, more, I don't want to be born because of him!

Levy: … nashi?

Future loki: … sorry about that levy-chan, she hates him more than you think… and so I am as well.

The future loki somehow didn't show his angry face toward that person but only his hatred. No one knows why they act that way because of him. they want to ask but they can't.

Mirajane: well zaggan will be back for 3 days so let's take this easy, alright everyone?

Lisanna: yeah, you're right mira-nee. By the way nashi, do you know the characteristic of your father?

Wendy: that's right, we may able to help you finding him?

Gray: well not a bad idea, there

Mirajane: gray your clothes

Gray: huh? Ahh!

Gray didn't notice his t-shirt and pants are gone. Surprise, nashi punch him to his face really hard.

Gray: wha-what was that just now!?

Nashi: ice freak you idiot, wear a permanent clothes will you!

Gray: huh!? What did you just called me?

Nashi: ice freak!

Erza's voice: what is this ruckus about?

Erza, laxus and the master makarov came going to them. They saw the future loki and nashi

Erza: t-two loki?

Mirajane: oh no, he's loki from the future and our visitor from the future who's lucy's daughter nashi.

They are bit shock to it.

Erza: from the future? Are you serious?

Nashi: that's right!

Laxus: well its shocking but can't be helped.

Makarov: that's rare for you to believe so easily laxus.

Laxus: well I don't see any reason not to believe after seeing the mark on her shoulder. She proves to be a fairy tail magician but never heard someone join before.

Makarov: we-well that is true… say nashi was it? How old are you?

Nashi: 10

Makarov: year you came from?

Nashi: 20 years

Makarov: how did you travel in time?

Nashi: forbidden to say old man, (of course I can't tell them thanks to yua's help. I'm sure when she's here, she'll tell me to keep it a secret to avoid more problems.)

Future loki: haha nashi don't call him old man, he's the current master of fairy tail, right?

Loki: yeah

Nashi: so he's the master that mom talks about. Well please to meet you grandpa

Makarov: same here nashi

Erza: master they told me her purpose here, she wanted to meet her father right?

Makarov: is that so?

Nashi: yeah

Makarov: very well then, we'll help you find you're

Nashi: let's play a game everyone

Juvia: game?

Nashi: yeah, a family game. Well for me is I'm a child so mom is still my mom hehe

Lucy: he-hey wait a second nashi, don't you want to meet your father?

Nashi: of course I wan to but I don't know anything about him, I mean you never talk about him and even mention him so I have no name nor characteristics to tell you. My only hope is for you to know it mom

Lucy: m-me?

Nashi nod. Nashi was actually lying about it. She knows her father but instead to keep it, moreover, she still can't find him because the crowed are in her way. The future can feel her feelings and keep quiet.

Future loki: nashi call me if you ever need me, and don't run too wild when your mother is not looking at you. Promise me that young girl.

Nashi: yeah, thanks uncle loki

He went back to the celestial world. Loki fixes his glasses.

Loki: I too better get going, until then lucy.

Loki went back to the celestial world with a small anger in his face.

Lisanna: I wonder what's with loki just now?

Carla: its jealousy lisanna

Wendy: cha-charla

Nashi: hehehe (now that I think about it… that's for sure.) well let's begin the game! But it feels lonely without a father so…

Nashi jump to elfman

Elfman: hey what are you

Nashi: lend me your height for a bit ojisan

Elfman: o-ojisan!?

Nashi look around desperately for someone.

Nashi: (dad where are you?... !)

She finally saw him. He was eating more than one plate and happy is with him now. He's just listening to the noise and minding food than them. She was so happy that she finally found him, her real father whom she hasn't met on his life, natsu dragneel. He has a salmon hair and good muscular body. She went straight to him whose tears are coming out to her eyes and look at him closely. Natsu then saw her who was about to cry and happy. He was still chewing the food and ate them all inside his mouth and begun to ask.

Natsu: what's wrong? You're crying

Nashi notice her eyes and turn around to wipe it and look at him happily.

Nashi: can you become my father?

All: … what!?

They can't believe what she just asks to him. I mean she ask natsu to be the father in her game.

**Next - Chapter 7: Finally meet my Father**


	7. Chapter 7 Finally meet my father

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 3: Finally meet my Father**

Everyone was shock and even happy. Natsu on the other hand has no idea what she's saying and then…

Natsu: a father huh, sure I guess.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Everyone is shock and said the same thing. Happy straightly go to natsu's face.

Happy: ho-hoy natsu do you even know what she means being a father to her?

Natsu: huh? What's wrong with that?

Happy: do you even know what are you saying? Do you want her hopes to fade all because of you!?

Natsu: happy calm down, she just wants to search to her real father right? She came from the future all because of that and not just that, she's a fairy tail mage, one of our families so what's wrong with that?

Nashi: !... hmm

Nashi wanted to tell him he is the father she's looking for but she can't, to change the future she's in with her mother, she needs to hold back for now. Natsu look her smiling.

Natsu: yo I'm natsu, natsu dragneel. Your lucy's daughter nashi right? Glad to met you.

Nashi: !... yeah

Nashi can't believe it, she finally can feel her long lost father ever seen she was born. Gray went to them laughing.

Gray: you being a father flame brain? This will be a one big mistake.

Natsu confront him in his angry face

Natsu: what was that ice bastard?

Gray: ohh wanna fight huh, bring it on!

Erza: natsu so you were listening huh

Natsu: hey just what do you think on my ears erza?

Erza: well you're a dragon slayer so you should be. How about you gajeel? Did you hear everything?

Gajeel was eating iron on another table.

Gajeel: of course, dragon's slayers ears are sharper than you humans are.

Erza: well that's true.

Nashi: that's… that's gajeel-sensei!?

Makarov: oh nashi you know him, well of course you do… wait sensei?

Nashi: well he is my teacher when comes controlling magic and he is levy-neechan's lover you know.

Levy got blush all over her face when she said that. Gajeel just drop the iron he's eating.

Nashi: not to mention their love was really confusing and seems an old way lovers to speak.

Both jet and droy went to her really close that they have a _can't believe_ face on them.

Jet: levy and gajeel!? You're joking right?

Droy: yes you got to be, you got to be!

Nashi: … hehe

Both droy and jet got disappointed like their soul move out to their bodies on the corner. Mirajane was laughing at them.

Mirajane: well that's what people expect right?

Cana: yeah.

Nashi: mira-neechan was really happy when laxus-san gave her chocolate every time they go on the date.

Laxus: wha-what!?

Mirajane: oh my.

Nashi: jellal-san and grandma erza's relationship are the most hardest to understand if you ask me

Erza: je-jellal and… wait what did you just call me?

Nashi: grandma erza

Erza was bit fired from anger that everyone felt it.

Makarov: e-erza?

Lucy: is she taking a fight or something?

Nashi: a fight? Fine by me, bring it grandma erza!

Erza was really angry and nashi get ready herself for a fight. Everyone can't believe on her guts, even for both natsu and gray, they can't even say that kind of word to her, moreover in front of her as well. A second pass and she calm herself and control her irritation to her.

Erza: we-well she's still a kid s-so i-its fine haha

Everyone: (no you're not.)

Nashi: knows to hold back, matured and loving fairy tail member. That gave me a reason for me to call you that grandma erza, hehe.

Erza: na-nashi

Erza was blush to what she said. She now stands normally, juvia went to her.

Juvia: hey nashi can you tell to juvia what happened between juvia and gray? Did we get married? And have a family?

Nashi: we-well uncle gray still keep himself away from you… but you know juvia-nee… being married and having a family was so close already to come true.

Juvia: for real!? Ahh juvia can't wait for that time to come.

Gray: h-hoy

Nashi got bit in pain. What she said is true, only if that guy didn't come to their life and everything will be fine for them. Natsu could somehow feel what she's hiding. Happy fly to her blushing.

Happy: nashi what happened between me and Carla? I mean… hehe

Carla: just what are you thinking?

Nashi: you two still normal as always I guess. Well there is bit sweetness between you two… ah wendy-nee so you were this little huh. Guess what, you'll become a pharmacist of fairy tail in the future.

Wendy: re-really, I can help many people in need then, but before that I need to train even more.

Nashi: that's the spirit. Ah romeo-kun was this little too huh, but he'll be very handsome in the future. Asuka-neechan will become a beautiful woman, oh and lily here will be our guardian exceed too. And and oh you won't believe this but uncle elfman and aunt evergreen will get married!

Evergreen who's drinking peacefully flush out to her mouth while elfman got bit blushed and scream at the same time.

Evergreen and elfman: no we're not!

Cana: hey how about me? And lisanna?

Nashi: cana-neechan always gives me lesson about fortune and as for lisanna-neechan… my mother's enemy.

Lisanna: eh?

Lucy: what do you mean?

Nashi: mom's enemy, love rival to speak.

Lisanna: ah is that so… haha

Lucy: but then… who?

Gray: hey nashi tell us what the future natsu's doing?

Natsu: there's no need for that idiot

Gray: ohh don't want to hear it from her?

Natsu: moron, it doesn't matter at all, there's no excitement if they have told you what will happened the future.

Natsu sat back to his table. Nashi can't tell him on his death. She is somehow grateful that he said that, because she doesn't know what the right word to tell him about what happened in the future.

Makarov: nashi can you at least tell me, who is the master on your generation?

Nashi: eh?

Freed: will it be laxus?

Bickslow: of couse he will be freed.

Laxus: hoy

Macao: it might be gildarts here

Gildarts: hey I just became tht 5th master, give me a break will you.

Nashi: well… it's laxus-san who will become our master… almost… that is… ngh

Lucy: nashi? What's wrong?

Natsu touch her head and pull it to himself and hide her face to the others. She got shock on why he did it.

Natsu: there's no need to force yourself nashi

Nashi: eh?

Natsu: if you want to cry, then go ahead and cry. There's nothing wrong about that, you don't need to hide it anymore… so… please

Nashi understood what he had said to her. Her tears came out and begun to cry and hug natsu so tightly that she don't want to let the others see it. They all don't understand why she cried but somehow they feel much pain inside her. So painful that she doesn't want to show to others. They all went in silent, waiting for her to stop. Later she was carried by natsu. It was her back ride to him, she sitting on natsu's shoulder and she seems to be ok now.

Natsu: so you ready?

Nashi: yeah

Mirajane: give her a fun tour natsu, lucy.

Natsu: yeah

Lucy: why do I have to come with them?

Natsu: well you are her mother lucy, and maybe on our way we might find your father, right?

Nashi: … yeah

Nashi got bit quiet. She wanted to say that she already found her father but couldn't, but she was happy, even she can't tell it to him, she can finally get close to her father normally.

Natsu: we'll be back at dinner time mira.

Lucy: well off we go for now.

Happy: have a safe trip natsu, lucy, nashi have fun!

The three of them go, like they truly are a family. Deep inside, makarov's face seems confused on how she reacts. She cried so much that something really bad happened.

Makarov: (20 years… just what happened to my brats in those times? Something bad must have happened that she's trying to keep it from us.)

Gildarts: don't let it get in much from you master, you worried too much.

Makarov: I guess I do… but… in worst case, I wanted to know it and prevent it from happening. Whoever hurt my children, can never be forgiven, never!

**Next - Chapter 8: Our first night**


	8. Chapter 8 Our first night

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 8: Our first night**

* * *

At the stores and park, they all went around Magnolia. The people who most enjoy were both Natsu and Nashi. They look around, nashi point everywhere and they go, it's like they have too much energy to run round. Lucy on the other hand was tired on their excitement and just watches them.

Lucy: ahh those this too never get tired? We're been walking over 5 hours… (But… to think that child will be my child in the future is somehow unbelievable… more over… I feel happiness somehow inside of me… nashi huh.)

Nashi: hey mom

Lucy: huh?

Nashi: let's go over there next

Natsu: hurry up lucy or we'll leave you behind

Lucy: heh, come on wait for me will you

Lucy run heading to those two. They enjoy all day like there is no care of the world, they can't understand why but for both natsu and lucy, somehow they can feel nashi became a part of their life for just a short time. Nashi didn't think about the future, she wanted for at least a day, she can enjoy like a normal family. At night, they have return to the guild.

Natsu: we're back!

Mirajane: welcome back natsu, lucy, nashi. Did you have fun?

Nashi nodded and tell her fun times really happy. They enjoy their listening on her story and they felt very glad for her. Soon, they have ordered a meal, lucy and nashi got a normal food while natsu got a different food which is on fire like meet. He's the only one who can eat it so that makes sense.

Natsu: let's eat!

They began to eat. Natsu really eat so fast like he's the only one around and no one's looking. Nashi stare at the food her father is eating and lucy notice it and ask.

Lucy: nashi what's wrong?

Nashi: … I want to eat that too.

Lucy: eh?

Nashi: o-oh it's nothing, le-let's eat!

Nashi begun to eat her food, trying to cover what she just said. Lucy was curious why and then begun to eat.

Nashi: (that's a very close one.)

Later, they are walking on the streets alone. It's also dark but the street lights give them light. The three of them, including happy now are together. They stop walking at the front of lucy's apartment and look at the two, nashi was keeping her close to natsu and both are enjoying together. Happy went to lucy.

Happy: looks like making natsu become her father was not so bad at all.

Lucy: yeah, they are so close like it's hard for them to separate like you and natsu.

Happy: lucy… [Blushing] you likkkke each other

Lucy: of course not!... ah nashi

Nashi: hmm?

Lucy: well here we are on my apartment, you'll stay here with me for tonight.

Nashi: oh sure mom

Lucy: and natsu no sleeping tonight, you should return home and sleep there instead.

Natsu: well that can't be helped then

Nashi: eh? You mean dad won't be sleeping with us?

Lucy: huh? Of course he is, he just barge in to my room many times, I'm sure my future self tells you that as well.

Nashi: yeah and every time he do, you sometimes felt like there's a security around you that you feel happy if he's not with you.

Lucy: [blushing] h-hu-huh! I-I-I

Natsu: is that so?

Lucy: [angry] of course not!

Nashi: mom let's all sleep together, including dad as well, please

Lucy: you mean your act father nashi, he's not your real father right?

Nashi: (he is my father, can't say that of course)… yes I still haven't meet him so as long as we haven't meet him, natsu-san is my dad!

Nashi aggressively said it to lucy.

Lucy: nashi… natsu say something will you?

Natsu: hmmmmmm… then let's sleep together.

Lucy: what!?

Happy: if that's the case I'll go home already

Natsu: huh? Happy won't you join us?

Happy: well your doing you lovey dovely so I'm going so I won't interrupt natsu.

Lucy: [angry] no we're AREN'T!

Happy: bye bye natsu, nashi, lucy, good night.

Natsu: yeah

Nashi: bye bye

Happy flew away, somehow lucy was defeated on this conversation and feel depress at the front door.

Lucy: what am I gonna do?

Later at lucy's room, both lucy and nashi were taking a bath while natsu was outside sitting on lucy's bed and can hear both of them having fun and laughers. Natsu was seems happy for the two of them and look at the sky.

Natsu: (those loud girls taking their time… well that's good maybe… I wonder… how much time do I have left?)… hmm?

Natsu saw both lucy and nashi finish their bath. Nashi saw him and run going to him and hug him and natsu carry her and let her sit on his lap.

Nashi: dad!

Natsu: oh nashi, how's the bath?

Nashi: it was fun! There are bubbles everywhere and the water is so warm. I just wish you're with us dad.

Lucy: no anything but that nashi

Nashi: hmmmm

Later the lights were off and looks like the three of them are sleeping on one bed. Good thing they are fit on it. Nashi was deeply asleep and lucy was hugging her like she already accepted that she is her child. Natsu was facing on the wall and sleeping, he is still not snoring so the night is so quiet.

Later on, nashi got a bad dream, a dream where she was being hurt by zaggan in front of her mother, her mother is crying and shouting her name and begging to stop. Nashi wants to do something but can't because he'll hurt her mother instead of her. She even seeing the death of the fairy tail mages and giving them harsh work and hurting them, she can also hear their screams. In reality, she was sweating and shaking, mumbling in her sleep.

Nashi: [sleeping] no please… stop… mom… mom… someone help… help… mom!

Lucy woke up on her voice and saw her condition, she then shake her to wake her up.

Lucy: nashi, nashi? You're having a dream, wake up nashi, and wake up

Nashi: [sleeping] dad help us, dad please,dad, dad!

Natsu could somehow hear her and turn around and hug her. He may look be sleeping seen his eyes are closed. When she hug her, she somehow calm down and felt asleep deeply again.

Nashi: [sleeping]… dad

Lucy was relief she's fine again. She looks at natsu whose sleeping.

Lucy: … thank you natsu.

Lucy returns back to sleep and hugging her as well. Nashi can feel the warm of those two and somehow felt happy while sleeping. At the morning, they went to the guild, nashi was full of energy and she's like she doesn't care on everything. When they enter the guild, she shouts with a smile on her face.

Nashi: GOOD MORNING!

Mirajane: good morning nashi, lucy, natsu so have you eaten breakfast?

Nashi: yup, mom made us breakfast, it was so delicious!

Lucy: well I can only do small cooking stuff hehe

Cana: your full of energy today nashi

Nashi: yup, me, mom and dad are together for the whole day and cana-neechan it's morning so no alcohol

Cana: come on nashi, just a little ok

Nashi: that little became a whole day, no wonder you still haven't your boyfriend for this whole 20 years.

Cana spill out the drink on her words, gildarts was there laughing at what she said. Natsu went to him.

Gildarts: so natsu how's keeping her company?

Natsu: its fun but man I'm hungry again, I fight you once I'm done eating.

Gildarts: anytime natsu but you can't win against me

Natsu: no I'll win and surely will, just you wait gildarts

Lucy went to levy and have a fun talk. They have their own world for a while and then yua came.

Yua: I'm back

Nashi: ugh

Mirajane: yua welcome back! how's the job?

Yua: done it early and went somewhere else mira, also can I have some water?

Mirajane: oh sure.

Mirajane went away to get water.

Macao: where did you go this time yua? I heard you easily finish the job then go off somewhere else that takes you time to return you know.

Yua: that's my own business macao

Yua went to her usual table which is near the entrance and saw nashi, she was shaking that she might scold her but then just return a smile that nashi felt ok on her nervous and smiled back. Mirajane came back and gave her a glass of water with a large size of water. She began to drink.

Mirajane: you drink too much water yua

Yua: well I love drinking water so its fine. So who's the kid here? New recruit?

Mirajane: oh that's nashi, she is apparently lucy's daughter and came from 20 years from the future, can't you believe it?

Yua: well I guess I should, I can tell from her aura. Please to meet you, I'm yua by the way.

Nashi: n-nice to meet you yu-yua-san.

Mirajane left and that's when nashi went to her and sat beside her. They talk quietly.

Yua: you made those two worried idiot.

Nashi: s-sorry

Yua: moreover… you kept it huh, you even hid your hair, well that's good action to take, even it's painful

Nashi nodded and she felt silence and begun to talk again.

Yua: … well read this and don't make a noise about it.

Yua pass a letter to her by sliding it to the table to her. She took it and read it and hiding it under the table. After reading it, she nodded with a serious face.

Nashi: … ok

She hides it even more and burns the letter on her hand until it turns to ashes. She made sure no one noticed it, specially her own father, wendy, gajeel and laxus who are dragon slayers.

* * *

**Next - Chapter 9: Dragon's breathe**


	9. Chapter 9 Dragon's breathe

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 9: Dragon's breathe**

* * *

Soon some of the fairy tail mage were looking at the request board to get a job. Nashi was drinking juice with yua who's still drinking water.

Nashi: hey yua, how come your still drinking water? You already drink 5 jars straight.

Yua: we-well… can't tell you nashi, but all I can say is water is what I love to drink the most.

Nashi can't understand and so she got board.

Nashi: (I just wish I could tell dad who I really am… it's so frustrating on being with him but doesn't know who I am… wait how come he got so kind even thought he just knew me? I mean all people wont react like that so easily to others, don't know for a child but… oh well, if it's being with him without any problem, that's fine by me.)

Yua could somehow feel nashi and can easily tell what she's thinking. She keep herself silence and drink a bottle of water again until they're all drink and refill it again. Yua secretly stare at natsu whos arguing with gildarts.

Yua: (I won't let your life end so easily natsu, not until you return and save him… I know you of all people could save him. Please do the thing I can't do… natsu.)

Her hand grip on the glass of water she's holding, she control her strength after that, so she won't break another glass of water again. The master of fairy tail, makarov went to those two and sat on another side of the table. Nashi sat properly.

Makarov: nashi are you feeling ok now?

Nashi: y-yes, I'm sorry I made everyone worried on my cries.

Makarov: don't worry, you know it but everyone here on this guild has sad and painful memories that they want to keep. So nashi, you sure look like your mother lucy by just seeing you. You're so beautiful.

Nashi: a lot of people say that but thanks grandpa.

Makarov: hoho… you seems getting along to yua nashi.

Yua: oh not much. She's actually telling me what happened to me in the future. Unfortunately I died too early.

Makarov was bit in pain hearing that from her.

Makarov: yua can't you at least try or do something to prevent it from happening? Act like you'll do whatever it takes to change it.

Yua: master makarov I'm thankful for the words but, if there is something I have to do then I'll do it. Both of us have our parenthood, you for all the guild members and I for that child. I can never leave him alone, so for him to be save, I'll do anything even my life at risk to do so.

Makarov: but you too became my child yua.

Yua: haha that's funny to say, even I'm older than you.

Nashi: older?

Yua: ah I forgot you're here nashi. Don't mind too much what I just said just now ok.

Makarov: nashi there is actually a question I wanted to ask but I'll have some conversation with yua for a while. Can you give us time?

Nashi: oh sure.

Nashi took her juice and went away. She went to her mother who's with levy. After seeing her, levy was blushed that she looks away from her.

Lucy: what's wrong levy?

Levy: [blush] well… well… ahh

Nashi: she can't get over to the truth mom… oh wait seen I'm here maybe they can help me now.

Nashi go away in excitement.

Lucy: nashi?

Nashi went to natsu whose having a arguments with him. She pulled his left hand sleeve and look at her.

Natsu: nashi?

Nashi: hey dad can you show me your fire dragon's roar? Please?

Natsu: huh?

Gildarts: hahaha go ahead natsu. Keep that child company for a while.

Natsu: hmm can't be helped. Let's go nashi. You come too happy.

Happy and nashi: aye sir! …Huh? Hehe

The three of them went out for a while. They went on the open space where a good place to train. It also happened that both panther lily and gajeel were having a spare fight to one another. Lily is in his muscular body, holding a musica sword and in large size. Gajeel's hand is in iron rode and continue the fight and they keep watching.

Nashi: amazing!

Happy: aye

They both notice them and stopped.

Gajeel: oy salamander, what brings you here?

Natsu: well nashi here wants to see my fire breathe so we came here to show how awesome I was.

Happy: aye

Gajeel: ha for real? My breath is more awesome than you.

They began their argument.

Natsu: what did you say metal brain?

Gajeel: you wanna fight huh salamander?

Nashi: fairy tail is all like children but its fun to be with them.

Lily: gihii you can say that again.

Happy: that's because they're still a child nashi.

Nashi: but you know I'm tired seeing gajeel-sensei's breath and its already boring to watch so I want my dad to show me his awesome fire.

Gajeel got disappointed. Natsu got so happy for it.

Natsu: hehe I'll show you so prepare yourself nashi!

They all went to the side and lily turn to his little form. Gajeel was still disappointed on what she said to her.

Lily: oh get a hold on yourself gajeel

Gajeel: ahhhh

Happy: I can't believe on you nashi, you defeat him with just your words.

Nashi: … hehe (sorry gajeel-sensei but I prefer to be on my father's side than you.)

Natsu then begun to fire his body up and the heat is strong that can feel on their distance.

Gajeel: that guy, have he become stronger again?

Happy: so hot

Lily: nashi are you ok on the heat?

Nashi: yup I love the heat so don't worry lily-niisan.

Lily, happy and gajeel: (love?)

Natsu consume the fire around his body and swallowing it to his mouth. After that,

Natsu: **Fire Dragon's Roar!**

He released a great quality of fire from his mouth that blasted the side of the forest. Nashi was really amazed from what she has seen.

Nashi: (that's… fire dragon's roar… if I can learn it, I could become so awesome like dad.)

After a great attack, natsu look at them smiling really big to them. Nashi run to natsu and hug him really happy.

Nashi: that was awesome dad! How did you do it?

Natsu: well… just blast a fire out of my mouth I guess.

Happy: that didn't explain anything!

Gajeel: well to blast a dragon's breath you should feel the magic gathering in one place. Hardening its full control and release it with all your might.

Nashi: … so in other words

Gajeel: forcing your magic in the breath and roughly blast it with all your air!

Nashi: (I expected that. Even I can understand his explanation, he is still not enough to teach me. Well the rough thing makes him release his breath so easily.)… That won't work on a fire one I guess.

Gajeel: huh!?

Nashi: so dad how did you do it?

Natsu: well how should I put this… hmmm… like eating a loaded of food and releasing on your mouth like you hates the taste I guess?

Happy: natsu that's a bad manner you know.

Natsu: I know that happy.

Nashi: eating a loaded of food and releasing it with your mouth huh… now I see.

Gajeel and lily: you got what he said!?

Natsu: hahaha sorry, not much good on the explanation here.

Happy: it was actually obvious from you natsu. By the way nashi, what makes you interest knowing about dragon's breath? Did it catch your eyes on it?

Nashi: y-yeah that's right happy. I was soooo interested knowing about them hahahahahaha. (I have learned many dragon skills thanks to wendy-nee and gajeel- sensei. They even told me advice on how dad does those moves but it's only up to me to learn it on my own seen no one could teach me. The only thing I still haven't learned was the dragon's breath. I can finally learn it now.)

Happy: oh nashi you seem happy for some reason.

Nashi: I sure do happy hahaha

Natsu: hey nashi wanna see more moves of mine?

Nashi: really? Yeah yeah show me dad!

Lily: hehe what an energetic child.

Gajeel: hey salamander how about a fight and let her see who's stronger than us?

Natsu: I like the idea, bring it on and I'll make sure I'll defeat you down.

Gajeel: let's see about that.

Nashi, lily and happy went to the side to watch their fight. Nashi was full of excitement to see it.

* * *

**Next - Chapter 10: He's appearance**


	10. Chapter 10 He's appearance

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 10: He's appearance**

* * *

At the afternoon, they return back to the guild. Both gajeel and natsu were beat up, nashi was still happy and quickly go to wendy.

Nashi: wendy-nee help me heal them will you?

Wendy: eh? Su-sure.

Wendy began to use her healing magic to those two. They don't look to each other and they are piss off to one another. Lucy and levy went to them.

Lucy: just what happened to both of you?

Happy: they fight until both of them are down lucy.

Lucy: for real?

Happy: too bad it was a tie.

Lily: but I'm very impress for both of them. They have gotten so strong so quickly, it was a great match between them.

Gajeel: yeah but I'm still stronger than him.

Natsu: what did you say? You know I'm way stronger than you.

Gajeel: what did you say!?

Natsu: wanna fight huh!?

Wendy: e-everyone

Levy: sigh, just give it a rest you two.

Natsu and gajeel: no!

Gajeel: nashi you were there right? Tell us who's stronger between us?

Nashi: well its dad of course, he's way better than you.

Gajeel got disappointed again. Natsu began to laugh at him.

Natsu: hahahahahaha I told you didn't I gajeel

Gajeel: shu-shut up salamander.

Gray: geez you two are like children you know.

Nashi: I want to say the same to you uncle gray and also…

Nashi surprise kick his face and in angry face. Gray was actually wearing only boxer short.

Nashi: I told you to wear your clothes ice freak!

Gray can feel the pain as his fall down the ground. Smoking heat is coming out to her body.

Happy: so fast!

Juvia: ahhh gray-sama

Lucy: … for some reason that could be from his father… but… who?

Makarov's voice: nashi your doing wild huh.

Nashi: oh grandpa

Makarov went to her.

Makarov: can I talk to you for a minute now?

Nashi: oh sure.

Both nashi and makarov went their way. Yua had noticed it but didn't make any action.

Lucy: I wonder what's wrong. Do you know natsu?

Natsu: no idea.

At makarov's room, they went in and makarov look at her.

Makarov: nashi I know it might be painful if I ask you this but… can you tell me what happened to the future? The future of fairy tail?

Nashi: … eh?

Makarov: you cried in pain yesterday, so I'm sure something bad happened in the future. I'd like you to tell me everything nashi. Maybe I can help you change their fate as well. Why laxus didn't become the next master? Why did you say gray and juvia were supposedly being a family? Why seeing the guild member makes you so sad?

Nashi: … grandpa

Makarov can feel she's trying to hold her tears. Silence take over the place that no one can speak, only waiting for nashi to answer. Nashi remember the pain and despair they have felt because of him. she was so angry she can't do anything and then decided to talk.

Nashi: … I can't tell you grandpa, I'm sorry.

Makarov: but nashi

Nashi: this is for the best. You who care for us, I don't want you to worry, especially we are here to kill someone on this guild.

Makarov: kill!?... nashi what are you saying? Are you going to kill someone in our family? Are you also saying you didn't come here alone?

Nashi: … yes. We from the future have decided and we will eliminate him soon. To save and change the future and everyone's future, including my mom. We will no longer change our mind, all I have to do is to wait for him to arrive… I can't tell you about the future so I'm very sorry, just allowed us to move on our own.

Makarov: then your father? Is searching your father was a lie?

Nashi: no, it is part on my own mission and I alone. I have wanted to meet him just this once. I never met him when I was born and so I want to know about him and have time with him. I want at least feel what a whole family feels like. That's all.

Makarov: have you met you father?

Nashi: … yes. The hero who protected the world from its destruction and also who protect the friends he have in fairy tail, my father who scarifies for our lives, my father who will die 10 years from the future… the fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

Makarov was shock to what he heard. One of the fairy tail's child will die in 10 years for them and also the action he's children have decided on the future as well made him even more in pain. Nashi was holding her tears but made sure not even a single drop of tears will come out. Nashi bow to him for her farewell and left the room.

Nashi return back and see the guild was in the ruckus again. His father was in that fight too fighting gray by using their fist. She somehow forgets the pain and smiled as they fight. When she looked at her mother, she was shock that she laughs and smiled so brightly with the other girls.

Nashi: (was mom laugh like that?... does mom smiled so brightly before?)

She can remember her mother who smiles in pain, always cry and being hurt. That was when zaggan took over the city but before he do, lucy was forcing her smile for her everytime she was discovered crying while hugging natsu's scarf. They always go to his grave, giving flowers and telling their story about their life between her, nashi and the guild. She also never laughs much and if she is, it was just a matter of time and then she'll stop. All she can remember was her mother's few second of smile and pain.

Nashi: (she is not my mother I know… this is somehow not the fairy tail I know. The fairy tail I know were serious, sometimes only party and never talk much loud but… what is this? Now that I think about it, I don't see much ruckus on our guild before… does this mean that, the guild I was born were not the real guild I'm seeing? It was actually like this? Like children who fights everyday and get along, making noise, like nothing care of the world… this is… this is so frustrating… mom… everyone.)

Lucy's voice: nashi are you alright?

Nashi saw her mother was already near to her. She then smiles to hide her pain and confusion.

Nashi: o-of course mom, is something matter?

Lucy: nothing, I'm just bit worried about you that's all. What did master told you nashi?

Nashi: nothing much. It's just asking about the future but I gave him all the info's so I'm done.

Lucy: oh that's good to hear… nashi if you ever want to cry just tell me ok? I'll always be there for you.

Nashi: mom… sure. Mom and dad are with me so I'll be fine mom.

Lucy: haha you still haven't met your father right?

Nashi: ohhh… hehehehehe… (But I already did mom, just when will you realize I'm already pointing him to you?... just as you said mom, you never noticed, not even once your feelings about dad at all.)

The fighting continues as the girls watch. Yua was watching the boys fighting and enjoying it while drinking water. Outside magnolia at the path, a man came who has brown hair, violet eyes, wearing green t-shirt and gray short pants. He also has a fairy tail mark on his left lower hand in color black.

Man: ahh finally back home.

He continued to go straight going back home to fairy tail. From a very far from him, a deadly stares was following him. Just staring at him is also crazy enough to feel the chill of their anger to that person. Those were coming from the future gray wearing white long jacket, it was open one and has no clothes on the inside and blue pants while future erza has a new armor like a matured one than the old and flaming hair.

* * *

**Next - Chapter 11: Confrontation and anger of fate**


	11. Chapter 11 Confrontation and hatred fate

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 11: Confrontation and anger of fate**

After the ruckus of the boys, they all seems had come down and got tired on their fight. Natsu and gray were both sat on the table, sweating and tired.

Gray: how… come… you have so much energy flame brain?

Natsu: because… I'm… better than you ice brat.

Natsu and gray got fired up on one another again.

Gray: are you sure about that brain flame!?

Natsu: wanna fight huh!?

They start an argument again. Nashi was giggling on those two as she went to cana and gildarts. They were both drinking alcohol.

Gildarts: oh nashi how are you doing? Did you find a clue about your dad?

Nashi: hehe. Cana-neechan I heard about mom about you and the old man, about telling him he is your father.

Gildarts: o-old man? Do I look like an old man to you?

Nashi: … yes?

Gildarts: … hahahahaha I guess you are too early to tell how handsome I am nashi

Cana: ughh this pervert old man… did the future lucy told you about it?

Nashi nooded smiling then turns to bit sadness.

Nashi: … hey cana-neechan… how does it feel seeing your father but can't tell him the truth? I mean you wanted but just can't do it.

Cana: nashi

Gildarts: don't tell me, did you found your father?

Nashi nooded again and it seems on what they can see, they can't say things too loud and went near to her.

Cana: nashi if you found your father then you should tell him right away. Well I'm not maybe the best person to say this wasn't good but… keeping it yourself will hurt you so much that it is impossible to handle you know.

Gildarts: and beside nashi, I' sure he won't hate you, he'll accept and be happy to meet you as well nashi.

Nashi: yeah, I'm sure he will… but… I can't tell him… not now.

Gildarts and cana felt silence. They look at each other in worried face and face her. Gildarts pat her head making her relief.

Gildarts: nashi mind telling us? Who is your father?

Nashi can't say the word but then stare at that person. She pointed him by staring at him, they look closely on whose she staring and it was natsu who's fighting against gray. Their eyes widen on their shock about learning that the father she's looking for was natsu, which is lucy's child. They then look at nashi who's tears are coming out and begun to cry.

Nashi: [cry] i… I have no right to tell him… telling him he'll die… I… I just cant

Cana: … nashi

Natsu: hoy gildarts, cana what are you doing?

Natsu is coming to them and nashi didn't face him and tried to wipe her tears.

Gildarts: we-well we're asking him about his father you see natsu

Cana: ye-yeah a-and I didn't think w-well make her cry s-so ahh… nashi we're sorry

Nashi shake her head and face them not crying and then smiled.

Nashi: no it's fine. Thanks for hearing my story cana-neechan, old man. Hey dad shall we go for a minute?

Natsu: oh sure.

Natsu took her hands and both go. Cana and gildarts can now understand her pain, not wanting to her father be dead… it's too painful for her, especially he have now close to him for a very short time. At the table where they both sat, lucy was there too.

Lucy: nashi are you feeling ok?

Nashi: yes, don't worry about me mom… by the way there's something I'd like to ask about the two of you? Well took it as an example of scenario.

Lucy: what is it?

Nashi: … a man who became close friends to you for long years and soon showed that man's real nature which is evil and everyone who have became friends with him have suffered, if not suffered, died. After long years of enduring his pain, you have found a chance to return back in time, and so you did and successfully came back to the past. The person who came from the past wanted revenge and make sure the time he have came from will never came. From that scenario, will you kill the person you thought as friend?

Lucy: we-well… that's a hard to answer nashi.

Natsu: it was simple, correct him of course.

Nashi: correct him? Even how much he gave you suffering and despair and now have given a chance to change it and you'll only do that?

Natsu: that person did it on the future and not his past that has no sins of his future self. Don't blame on someone who still haven't done wrong, that's all.

Nashi: !... dad

Lucy: wow to think you'll say something unusual natsu

Natsu: shu-shut up

Nashi: … (Just like meredy-neesan told me… dad was like this huh.)

Nashi smiled and said.

Nashi: I guess your right dad hehe

Both lucy and natsu smiled and then natsu stand up.

Natsu: Oookay… let's do some job shall we?

Lucy: oh finally natsu

Natsu: wanna come with us nashi?

Nashi: !... yeah!

Nashi was so happy that both natsu and nashi went to the quest board to find some jobs. Lucy was happy to the two until

Man's voice: I'm back

Mirajane: oh welcome back zaggan

Nashi: !

Yua: …

The man came was zaggan. He came back from his job and it seems everyone are happy on his arrival. Yua was just quiet while nashi was upset and hold on her hatred to him. lucy and the others went to him.

Levy: how's the job zaggan?

Zaggan: completely fine and I done it as soon as possible to get on to lucy.

Kinana: you're too sweet as always zaggan kina

Zaggan: of course I do kinana-chan, she's my girlfriend.

Romeo: hey by the way zaagan-nii you wont believe on this but

Zaggan: I know already romeo, gray told me by lacrima. Right?

Gray: yeah.

Zaggan went to lucy and hold her right hand.

Zaggan: did you miss me lucy?

Lucy: n-not much really

Zaggan: haha youn always make me laugh… oh is that the kid you're talking about?

Zaggan saw nashi who's already at the middle. Nashi's eyes were hidden on her bangs and showed him a smiling face. A force smile to be corrected.

Nashi: Zaggan Alder… it is nice to meet you, do you want to know about your future?

Zaggan: my future?

Nashi: yes. Laxus-san was unfortunately didn't succeed becoming a master, so it was next master was you, you'll become a master of fairy tail zaggan-san.

Bickslow: that guy!? No way

His pillars like he calls babies: no way, no way

Zaggan: … wo-wow that's great I guess hahaha ([evil look in the inside] yes it's actually going to the plan. Soon I'll rule fairy tail and soon change it to become a full paradise just for me!)

Everyone was shock. Like they have seen something really something that can't believe, even natsu and gildarts themselves. Yua was still same and so as zaggan. He just notice everyone's reaction.

Zaggan: lucy? Everyone? What's wrong?

Lucy: … za-za-zaggan… wha-what was that about?

Zaggan: what was what?

Alzack: hoy warren did you do that?

Warren: huh? Of course not! I'm just shock as you.

Nashi: … (So you were planning this all along huh.)

Lucy: na-nashi?

It was actually yua's doing. A light circle in her hand to make their entire mind connected whenever you like it or not. That magic disappeared like she turn it off, finally made a decision on what to do. Nashi took out Leo's celestial key.

Nashi: somehow I believe on dad, that you are different than the you in the future, but I was wrong… all along you have plan this all along… mom, dad, everyone thank you for being nice to me, thank you for keeping me here and believing on me and thank you… for giving me what it feels like to have a whole family. I'll treasure it.

Lucy: nashi what are you

Nashi: also! I already found my father and I'm so glad to meet him… I have no more regrets, I will now do what I truly came here… Zaggan Alder, DIE!

Her eyes was shown in full of hatred and open the gate of the lion, leo.

Nashi: LEO!

The future came out and charge heading to him. no one can't move, not knowing what to do, unlike lucy who went on the front and going to protect zaggan.

Lucy: nashi stop!

Her key glow and the present loki came out and defended on his futureself's attact.

Loki: h-hoy what are you… !

Loki can see his future self's anger in her eyes and also hatred.

Future loki: [anger] OUT OF MY WAY!

Loki: !

No one can't think what to do, they are confuse on what's really happening and why both future loki and nashi themselves has a great amount of hatred on him.

**Next - Chapter 12: Assassins from the future**


	12. Chapter 12 Assassins from the future

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 12: Assassins from the future**

* * *

The future loki continued to fight against the present loki to get pass him and hit zaggan but the present loki won't let him go to his way.

Loki: ughh

Loki seems having a hard time, that's when some of them got to their senses and then

Erza: nashi stop this at once!

Erza and mirajane are heading to her and then put out another key. It was Capricorn's key and open his gate.

Nashi: CAPRICORN!

Nashi have summoned Capricorn who quickly carry her and jump back so that they didn't able to catch her. She put out aries key and open the gate. Capricorn didn't change a bit about him.

Nashi: help uncle loki ARIES!

Aries was summoned. She has a same body, gotten bit taller and long hair.

Aries: I'm sorry.

Aries charge and the future loki stand back and the future aries take his place.

Loki: a-aries!?

Aries: I'm sorry loki but, I can't let you interfere.

Lucy: ! thre-three spirits at the same time!?... !

The future loki pass through both of them and heading to zaggan and lucy.

Lucy: lo-loki!

Future loki: lucy out of our way.

He land down the floor and roughly push her away and good thing macao cought her before she fell. He punch zaggan and he defended his great punch and been push away from outside the guild.

Gray: zaggan!

Zaggan: nghh!... !

Zaggan felt another attack and manage to dodge a surprise ice attack. He slide on the ground and saw the great icicle almost hit him. Aries disappeared and both loki and Capricorn carrying nashi went out the guild. Everyone was looking at the entrance what's happening.

Juvia: gray-sama that's!

Gray: !... Ice?

The future gray came out walking to them.

Future gray: so this is where you are nashi

Nashi: uncle gray

Cana: wait, GRAY!?

Gray: tha-that's me!?

Future gray: ohh seeing my past self huh, this sure is unusual to see, more importantly, nashi I came here to pick you up. We'll return back to our time nashi

Nashi: but!

Zaggan: gray? Your gray right? You saved me, I'm still bit embarrass every time you save me.

Future gray: save you?... nashi you are not allowed to complain when we get back. Running away like that is

Nashi: …

Future gray: … sigh oh well we'll talk this later, let's finish what we some come here shall we?

Zaggan: gra-gray?

The future gray is ready to release another magic in really angry face that he can no longer be recognize.

Future gray: DIE ZAGGAN!

He release a **ice make bazooka **and jump to avoid the attack that hit on the ground and felt another presence and twist himself to avoid a surprise blade but scratch his shoulder and bleeding. It has a great desire to kill him. That person landed on the ground.

Woman's voice: tch I miss

Erza: Ah!

Laxus: you got to be kidding right?

Loki: e-erza

It was the future erza in her **the knight** armor, she looked at zaggan who also has the hatred in his eyes and get ready for attack once again.

Zaggan: h-he-hey wh-wha-what's wrong y-you two? C-come on tell me.

Future Erza: … erza scarlet, from 20 years from the future. Zaggan Alder we came here to kill you!

They were shock, _why do they wish him dead? They are close like brothers here in fairy tail but why? _That's what everyone think right now. Zaggan was surprise and wanted to learn the reason and ask them.

Zaggan: why?

Future loki: you of all people should know. We already confirm everything, we will never hold back on you.

Nashi: because of you my mom's happiness, smile and adventure disappeared. Because of you WHAT I HAVE SEEN HERE NEVER SHOWED UP IN MY TIME! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!

Future gray: in front of my eyes… in front of me… YOU KILLED JUVIA IN FRONT OF ME!

Future erza: for all my friends who died in your hands, looking at them like just a worthless decoration… YOU THINK I'LL FORGIVE YOU!?

Future erza, nashi, future gray and loki: DIE!

They all charge and attack him so aggressively that zaggan somehow able to dodge it. The future erza look at yua who was outside watching them.

Future erza: yua now!

Yua nod and raise her right hand and slap her finger and nashi, future loki, future Capricorn, future erza, future gray and zaggan disappeared. They were teleported far from here and somehow left damage on the front ground of fairy tail guild. She put down her hand after that and sighs really deeply. They can't tell what's happening and they looked at yua who seems to know everything and went to her.

Erza: yua do you know what's happening? Why is my future self here? Why is myself… different?

Gray: mine says something really questionable… he… zaggan killed juvia in front of me? What the heck is this going on?

Juvia: gray-sama.

Lucy: yua please tell me, what's happening here? Why nashi hated him so much? Why did she… what just happened in the future? Do you know something? Tell us!

Yua keep herself quiet but somehow they need to know it seem they have seen them. She look up to natsu who was still staring the place they have disappeard to and his mouth was open to his shock. She look back at everyone again.

Yua: everyone even if I told you… you all wouldn't understand how they feel, Never until you saw everything yourselves. That is why I helped them on their plan and made their wish come true, to kill him.

Lucy: why do they want so badly to kill him?

Yua: because he killed everyone and even kill laxus just to get his position as a master next to him. he's true desire will bloom on our very own eyes until everything you knew turn to hell and despair.

Lisanna: … yua

Laxus: wait? Me being killed by him?

Yua: In what they have told me, he killed you by poisoning your wound. You with the raijin tribe went to the S-class mission and found him on your way. After the long battle, you were got injured and he treated you. Not knowing he's also putting poison inside you and then your heartbeat stopped and died.

Laxus: … heh that's ridiculous. Just who told you that? Nashi?

Yua: future gray and future erza themselves.

All: !

Yua: do you think they can lie to me? Without using magic, I can tell when you're lying laxus.

Freed: !... la-laxus will be killed by that guy.

Yua: not just him, he killed every single one of you by using you're every weakness. Which is you're love once… only warren, asuka, alzack, lisanna, kinana, cana, levy, jet, romeo, elfman, Carla, happy, lily, erza and gray were alive on their era… yes, they have survived and continue to suffer from pain and slavery. Lucy you too are still alive but from what I can see, you can never smile, you do but only a little bit smile, just for nashi to be strong.

They were silent and that's also when their master, makarov came and went to her.

Makarov: yua do you know more than that? If so tell us.

Makarov was serious, inside he was in deep pain, his own childrens will die but not because they have gotten old nor protecting anyone, but in disgrace. Yua can understand him and extend her right hand to everyone.

Yua: better to see than to hear.

Yua in their mind showed them about what he witness in their time. The suffering, the hell and everything, but not about the statue of natsu and his death. The one responsible was him, zaggan. They can't believe on what they have seen.

Wendy: tha-that can't be… Carla have you seen this event?

Carla: no… I still haven't… but… ! (For wendy to die like that is.)

Yua: that's because you can only see near future events Carla. Don't hate me saying this but… they have made their choice so never try to stop them. I can understand their pain and I have no reason to stop him either.

Lucy: but the one who done that was his future self right? Then there's no reason to

Yua: lucy they wanted to believe the same thing too! They wanted to, that's why they didn't make a move when he entered here in magnolia. They are watching him as he go back here. They have many chances to attack him without including nashi but they didn't, they want to believe but… it was clear on everything he said… he have plan this from the very beginning.

Cana: what do you… !

They remembered the time they heard zaggan's voice to their head, saying _yes it's actually going to the plan. Soon I'll rule fairy tail and soon change it to become a full paradise just for me! _They confirm it, they didn't make a move out so easily but they have heard the evidence that's good enough for them to destroy him, and that's his mind and feelings for everyone.

Natsu went to her in his serious face. No one can't say another word but just stare at the ground, not believing what he will do to them in the future.

Gajeel: tch that bastard!

Natsu: yua… tell me where have you send them?

Yua: … Southeast from here and a very far place so that no travelers nor civilians will get on their confrontation.

Natsu: take me there yua.

Yua: natsu i

Natsu: I won't interfere… let me watch it.

They can't believe what he has said to yua, like he has accepted it so easily… but

Natsu: I will watch and decide it for myself, if it is a right to do or not.

Yua: natsu… sure I'll take you there. And you guys?

They all have agreed to go, wanting to know if it is true or not, they will decide it on themselves.

Yua: … well, let's go.

They all have been teleported away, heading to their next destination on where fate is fighting the root of everything.

* * *

**Next - Chapter 13: The battle**

**The next chapter will have a longer text than this so keep reading, I'll tell you, something like a bit spoiler, "a miracle and then a lost has been seen at their very eyes, especially for Nashi."**


	13. Chapter 13 The battle I

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 13: The battle I**

* * *

They have arrive on the deep forest, quiet and hard to tell direction, it became wasn't because in front of them is where they battle. They can see a large barrier around them. It's also like a cage that no one can in or out from the barrier.

It also seems that zaggan have become serious and fighting them as well. He uses materialization magic which creates anything he image from his mind and control them as he please. It was a hard magic to master but he can control it easily. He created a great amount of sword from the sky and head them directly.

Future loki: Capricorn protect nashi with everything you got!

Future Capricorn: don't worry leo, I will protect lucy-sama's daughter no matter what, even if it means my death.

Nashi: Capricorn

The swords began hitting them. The future loki with his power called **Regulus** punches every single one of them to make sure none won't hit nashi, even the future Capricorn who's kicking them and slashing them by his left hand for her. Future erza in her **robe of yuen armor** which is the purple kimono like with two swords on her hand keep on slashing every sword come down to her. Future gray using the **Ice make Shield **to protect himself and slowly walk going to zaggan.

Zaggan: ! (His shield… not even a scratch!?)

Future gray then destroy his shield and run really fast at the same time avoiding the raining sword and took two of those sword and throw it to him and he dodge them but surprise using a his spell again.

Future gray: **Ice make: Hammer!**

An ice hammer came out and he made a wall up to defend it and he throw three fast knives and its heading to nashi and Capricorn hug her and he was hit from the back by those knives and also hit him by those swords flowing down.

Nashi: Capricorn!

Lucy: Capricorn!

After those swords disappeared, he sat down and nashi went down to him and saw the damage he took to protect her, the future loki went to him.

Future loki: Capricorn

Future Capricorn: don't worry leo-sama, I able to protect nashi like I have said I would be.

Future loki: don't force yourself idiot, nashi let him rest.

Nashi: yeah.

Future Capricorn: no wait, i

Nashi: thank you for protecting me Capricorn but I won't let you fight even further, return back and rest Capricorn. Thank you.

Capricorn: … alright, but if something worst happened, don't hesitate to summon me again. I have vowed to protect you nashi-sama, I will never let you die here.

Nashi: sure.

Nashi force his gate close. Nashi hug his keys and return it to his pocket.

Nashi: I will Capricorn, I won't let myself killed, I promise to my mom I'll return back so I will!

Lucy: … nashi

Nashi: let's do it uncle loki

Future Loki: yeah

He got ready and then charge going to zaggan, erza followed him as they head to him. zaggan creates some large rocks and head to them. Future Erza just slash them while he punch them and fight him, even future gray joined them.

The rest of the guild can't believe what they're fighting. They can't what is the right action other than this. They are just silence and watching it. Lucy keeps staring at nashi who was just standing and concentrating at the battle holding loki's key. Lucy was so worried that someone touches her shoulder and that's loki in his human form who's staring at everything happening and even his future self.

Loki: it seems I can't do anything on the future huh.

Lucy: loki?

Loki: I didn't see I helped you, I don't know why but somehow… knowing you can't do anything was too painful… I can't protect you.

Lucy was sudden and looks at natsu who was quiet and keep watching. It was actually unusual for him to act like that, like he wasn't in himself. The natural he'll do was starting on breaking the barrier but wasn't, this made her curious.

Lucy: (natsu?)

Happy went to natsu.

Happy:: natsu is this really alright? Is this the right thing?

Natsu: I don't know happy, but from what I can see… no one can stop them.

Happy: … nashi.

Gray: … tch

Juvia: gray-sama… what should we do gray-sama?

Gray: I wish I know juvia but… man… i… I don't know.

Erza: our comrades in the future… lucy's uncoming here… everyone, even are weak are fighting them.

Mirajane: that only means that they cannot fail on their coming here huh… but… hmm

Lisanna: mira-nee

Elfman: AHHHH! What does the man do at the time like this!?

Levy: … this barrier… it wasn't made from the runes at all.

Freed: then what are they made at?

Levy: their fillings. The barrier was just a container and the main power was their own feelings connected to their hearts. They are so strong of a desire on killing him.

Evergreen: heh I think he deserve it right, I mean he'll kill laxus like that in the future you know.

Bickslow: even if you say that… but… will those three be ok after that?

Romeo: hey warren maybe we can speak to them by your magic.

Macao: good idea romeo, how about it?

Warren: hmm… it won't connect to them, that barrier is keeping me close to them.

Laxus: …

Gajeel: …

Wendy: ca-carla what can we do?

Carla: … I don't know wendy. I don't even know if it's ok to watch this.

Lily: … they will risk anything huh

Makarov: (… yua is still same, observing the battle without any question running to her mind… why can't I do anything for these brats?)

Gildarts: master doesn't take the blame inside you so much. Yua mind telling me? Before him and laxus, who was the current master at that time?

Yua: … I don't know? I didn't ask about it but if I'll guess, it's you gildarts.

Gildarts: why you think of me? You are also suited for being a master right?

Yua: don't dream too much about that idiot. And besides, maybe I'm dead you by that time.

Makarov: die? Even you're immortal?

Yua: even immortals die makarov, everyone do… even him.

Makarov: still thinking about him huh, like I could blame you... (Yes, there are times that childrens will go on their ways to find their life and do things in life… but is their choice alright at all?)

No one can't tell, just watching the fight until zaggan got himself disadvantage and seems loosing, but they never keep their guard down. They are still serious on him.

Future erza: Do you still pity us?

Zaggan: Huh?

Future gray: stop hiding and get serious, or you want us to kill you now?

Zaggan: … hehe I see.

Zaggan stand up from his weak state and able to stand normally like he has no injured. He's getting serious.

Zaggan: you people came from the future and so you know my power correct? Did I made you're lives bad enough to be like that?

Future loki: nashi be caution

Nashi: ok

Zaggan: nashi was it? Lucy's daughter in the future, tch why this child is not mine?

Lucy: zaggan?

Zaggan is now showing his true color. He has an insane look on his face and a maniac of hell. They can't believe on what they are seeing.

Loki: that's!

Cana: zaggan's true color!?

Zaggan: hahahahahaha that's right fairy tail. Easy to enter and manipulate hahaha, it's happening! My plan is working and you people should have just stayed on your time instead of coming here. You're wasting your time from coming back here. Oh well, if that will happened in 20 years, how about I made it to present!? How's that?

They have gotten angrier to him.

Future erza: like I'll let you do as you please!

Future gray: you… YOU BASTARD!

Nashi: uncle loki!

Future loki: yeah. DON"T UNDERESTIMATED US!

Zaggan: oh I'm not… to do that, much people are needed to kill. Yua might be an exception, she is an immortal but I'll do something about it, moreover, tell me how you became immortal yua

Yua: …

Yua was bit angry but control herself and shouted him.

Yua: if you wish immortality, then you have to go through them first.

Zaggan: this scum bags? HA they aren't still enough, even coming from 20 years, did you become weak tytania

Future erza: why you!

They charge and with just a smile, he slashes them down by darkness on his hand.

Makarov: that magic is!

Zaggan: DIE LITTLE ONE.

Zaggan was quickly near to nashi that made her shock.

Lucy: nashi!

Happy: nashi!

Future loki: ! nashi!

He slash her but it was so close, she able to use the weight of gravity to fall down and dodge it but one thing was hit in front of her, it was a devise that she brought to the shop before coming to fairy tail. That device was in her pocket and fell and somehow got it by his slash.

Nashi: !

Zaggan: what?

Nashi fell and rolled down backward and stand up again. The device was destroyed on the ground.

Nashi: tch now you done it, this only means I can no longer hide it from them.

Her hair is starting to change.

Lily: hey her hair is

Levy: could that device be the magic tool that changes hair color?

Lucy: eh? Why would she… !

Her hair color turn to pink, brighter than natsu's hair and smiled.

Nashi: like eating a loaded food and releasing on your mouth like you hates the taste, right dad?

Natsu: ah!?

Nashi release a fire all over her body. They were shock on the fire she have produced and future loki, future erza and future gray smiled as they see her fire. She began consuming the fire to her mouth.

Zaggan: ! Co-could this child be a

Nashi finish consuming and then

Nashi: **Roar of the Fire Dragon!**

She have released her first dragon's breathe. Can't believe on him that he was too late to move and hit him directly.

Zaggan: graaaaa!

Explosion happened to him. nashi got bit exhausted but she was happy.

Nashi: huff huff huff… (My… very first… fire breath… I… I did it!)

Future loki: heh… nashi.

Future gray: heh but you know, it's not over yet.

He appeard and jump back and look at her again. He seems angry.

Zaggan: y-you! Hitting me like this… who are you?

Nashi: Nashi Dragneel, I'm the daughter of the great dragon slayer hero Natsu Dragneel and the maiden Celestial Spirit Lucy Heartfilia. I came from 20 years from the future, the celestial dragon slayer magician!

They were shock, the person she was looking for was natsu. Lucy can't believe what she has heard upon introducing her full name. Her hands then fired up in flame like natsu's.

Happy: na-nashi's father was…

Happy look at natsu who was surprised as well. Yua wasn't shock seen she know it already. She just smile and told them.

Yua: surprised?

They can't take the fact. One after another was being discovered. Makarov wasn't shock but saddened after learning that natsu will die and not seeing his child at all. He grips his hand so hard.

Zaggan: natsu huh… I expect him he will do anything for his friend's sake but to think he'll leave a child? What does me thinking leaving this brat alive?

Future loki: don't think you can hurt her so easily zaggan!

He attack and dodge it. Gray creates a dual sword and slice him but was stop by his bare hand.

Zaggan: I told you you're too weak for me gray.

Future Gray: … even if you say that, I promised to him that I'll protect lucy and nashi in his stead, don't think you can kill her so easily.

Zaggan: his stead? Does that mean he died?

Future gray: shut up!

He kick him but just thrown him away. Future erza change her armor to her **flight armor **and attack but he dodge it and are heading to her once again. Nashi got ready.

Nashi: **fire dragon's**

Zaggan: like I'll let you!

Nashi: **Crushing Fang!**

He was almost hit but the burn got him and step back instead and took off the fire.

Zaggan: learning you're father's magic on your own huh. Amazing to say, too bad he's gone hehe

Nashi: never insult my dad you bastard!

Lisanna: wait, is he saying that natsu will die before she was born?

Erza: she never met her father and that's one of the reason she came to us, to meet her own father.

Gajeel: salamander will…

They all look at natsu who were shock not believing he will die that early. Natsu was bit surprise but not like the others. It's like he knows it from the start.

Lucy: n-no way, wha-why?

Makarov: … she just told me this but… she said her father will die 10 years from now and became a great hero of magnolia and fiore… I don't know how you died thought.

Gray: te-10 years!?

Happy: no! natsu can't possibly die, right natsu? Hey say something?

Yua can't take that fact and grip her hands to her shoulder. Nashi was gotten angrier to him.

Nashi: you don't know anything, that's why never even tried to insult him in front of me, got it!?

Zaggan: there is nothing to know dear nashi. She left you, you and lucy right? He's a disgrace father.

Nashi: BUT HE IS MORE BETTER THAN YOU!... Dad… he died to protect his friends, he died for everyone, he died for me and my mom. To protect us from Acnologia who change his mind for the whole earthland's destruction, he stand and fight, he is out of magic but fight, he is alone but fights! He killed acnologia and save us from destruction and why he became a hero of not just Fiore but the whole earthland themselves see him as a hero. You who only think of yourself and selfishness, you are FAR WORST THAN DEATH!

Zaggan got even more angrier and create a large dark ball.

Zaggan: THEN DIE YOU FOOL!

He throws it heading to nashi, future gray, future erza and future loki went in front of her and shield her from it with their combine magics.

Future erza: we'll protect nashi no matter what! As my close friend's behalf and as a fairy tail mage, to protect your family is an absolute goal for us.

Future gray: I can't let him down this time, I'll take you down and put your dead body on his grave and see if you are good enough to see his wrath.

Future loki: for hurting nashi and lucy, you're going DOWN!

They repelled his dark ball.

Zaggan: ! Impossible!

They all charge and attack him and they continue to fight once again.

Gildarts: … natsu

Natsu look at gildarts and somehow smiled at him.

Gildarts: you got a very brave and wonderful daughter in you.

Natsu: gildarts

Laxus: fighting acnologia alone and died… tch what heck did I do? Leaving you behind like that, pathetic. Natsu I promise to you, I won't let you fight alone, I'll fight with you and I'll make sure none of us will die, not even you.

Natsu: laxus?

Gajeel: you heard him salamander.

Lily: gihii

Wendy: I'll fight with you as well natsu-san, I promise I'll get stronger like you and fight alongside with you.

Romeo: me too natsu-nii! I'll do what I can to assist you at all times.

Macao: heh you heard my son there natsu.

Wakaba: hehe

Erza: I'm a pathetic friend natsu, I'll get stronger so that I can help you natsu and revenge igneel as well.

Gray: we're now in this together.

Natsu: … everyone

Everyone had agree on the plan, they will change the flow of the future, they'll help natsu and make sure he won't die in his battle. Lucy then smiled as natsu turn his gaze to her.

Lucy: we are all fairy tail, we are in together, right?

Natsu: … thanks.

Happy: … she likkkkkkkeeeeee him!

Lucy: of course NOT! Stupid cat.

They begun to cheer up somehow teased lucy about natsu and natsu smiled for them. Yua who was just watching was happy but then turn to sadness and remember every future she has seen until now. The crying lucy, natsu's dead body, happy's scream and the guild's cries.

Yua: (I who have witness as I read the future, no matter what future I seek, all ends in his death… huh?)

A small portal came out the sky and a piece of paper came out and flying around the wind.

Yua: (WHA! Why there of all places!?)

They have noticed the paper too and the portal closed. That paper went to yua and she took it. There is a letter but impossible to understand. Future erza step back for a minute and look at her. As yua read it, she grip the paper in a shocking face.

Future erza: what does it says yua?

Yua: … nothing, concentrate on your battle and

Future erza: ANSWER ME! It came from out time right? TELL US!

Yua: (erza)

Yua can't seem to say it but they were all waiting for her response. She breathe deeply and then.

Yua: … in the future… Lucy… died.

Nashi: !

Future gray and future loki: AH!

Future erza: !

All: !

They were in silence… yua showed the letter to them and her eyes were hiding on her bangs.

Yua: … it read as… &amp;*&amp;^

The place changes like they have seen the memory of that letter. They saw how the future it become and saw the future version of lucy and zaggan. Zaggan was using a wood and hitting every part of her body as she scream in pain and weak. She tries to be stronger to keep her eyes opened but zaggan continuously hitting her harder and harder at the point her blood came out to her mouth. Both her hands was tied up in the chain.

No one helps her and saw on the other side that lisanna, romeo, jet, and romeo died mercilessly, leaving the others being punish in any kind of torture they gave to them. Zaggan was very piss off to her and after a great hit on her abdomen which made her vomit even more blood, he throw the wood to stop and released her chain on her hand and sat down.

She was weak and blurredly look at him and he took her hair up like she pulled it up and made her face close to him saying "_return your child here at once with those two lucy or you want to see me mad and witness more death of your friends._" Lucy can't breathe normally but then strongly said to him _"… never._" Zaggan got angry and pulled her hair again even stronger that lucy is in pain telling her "_shut up and DO AS I SAY LUCY!" _for some reason, lucy laugh weakly and told him "_they will over throw you once they have succeed, I believe on them… and so are the others… my friends are with them… and always will… so no matter what you do to us… you already loss zaggan."_

Zaggan had lost to anger that he scream loudly and stab her using his own hands. Lucy was bit shock and when zaggan pulled out his hand to her body, lucy fell down as the blood were running out to her body. Lucy quietly says "_N-nashi… I'm… sorry… that… I'll leave you… I… can… no… longer… wait for you nghhhh… be safe nashi… meet him… meet your father… nashi… nghhhhh… huff huff huff huff… I'll see you again right… nat…su_."

She died. The place returns back to normal and almost all the girls cried. Erza was angered even the other boys who have seen it. Macao can't believe romeo was killed and mirajane was enrage on what he did to lucy and lisanna and torturing elfman restlessly. Natsu was angry on what he did to lucy, lucy was crying on what she have seen and makarov was so angry at it. Nashi cried really hurt, future gray, future erza and future loki were so angry that they have lost their selves from anger. Nashi was same as them.

Nashi: [crying] I WONT FORGIVE YOU, I WONT FORGIVE YOU, I WONT FORGIVE YOU!

Future erza, future loki, future gray and nashi: DIE!

They loss control that they charge on him without thinking.

Yua: NO! Don't lose to anger, nashi everyone!

Zaggan: … heh

Zaggan got the good advantage on what happened and keep beating them. Yua can no longer observe and start punching the barrier.

Yua: no you can't die… I won't let them… come on!

They saw yua's reaction. She can tell that their loss of anger will endanger their lives and for a second, natsu was using his flame and trying to break the barrier.

Natsu: we can't let lucy's sacrifice for them to be in vain. Everyone destroy this barrier at once!

All: yeah!

They all start attacking the barrier with everything they got. Makarov and gildarts were also helping them destroy it but no matter what they do, there are still no scratches.

Cana: tch how strong is this yua?

Yua: their anger has affected the barrier, it became stronger than before!

Gray: yua do you have any ideas how to destroy it?

Yua: like I'll know.

Natsu: stop chatting and keep destroying it!

They continue to destroy the barrier. Lucy stops crying and hold loki's key.

Lucy: loki don't hold anything back now!

Loki: of course I do lucy, I'll never forgive him no matter what!

Loki tries to attack and destroy the barrier. Lucy took Virgo's key.

Lucy I open the gate of maiden, Virgo!

She summoned virgo.

Virgo: did you call me princess?

Lucy: virgo try to dig and see if you can enter to another side.

Virgo: as you wish princess.

Virgo begins to dig. Everyone was still doing their best to destroy it and natsu was the one who has the most desperate of all. Natsu recalls meeting nashi and having fun around the city and calls him 'dad'. He doesn't want her to lose in front of her.

* * *

**Next - Chapter 14: The battle II**

**Same as chapter 13 here that is long a story ahead. Don't pass forward on every scenario and you will miss every details and excitement and hatred to come.**


	14. Chapter 14 The battle II

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 14: The battle II**

* * *

Virgo return back to her digging but.

Virgo: I can't princess, the barrier were also connected below the ground.

Lucy: no, that can't be.

Virgo: is it time for punishment princess?

Lucy: no, instead help loki destroying it virgo.

Virgo: understood.

She then helps loki to destroy the barrier.

Lucy: … nashi

They were continued to be beaten up until they are down and zaggan was laughing crazy.

Zaggan: hahahahahaahahahahaha serve you right you weaklings!

Nashi: nghhhhhhh … (mom)

Zaggan: DIE FOOLS!

Great amount force is gathering around : !... tch

Zaggan: die, ALL OF YOU MUST DIE! THOSE WHO WILL DISOBEY ME MUST DIE!

He released a strong dark beam heading to nashi and the others. They don't seem have a power to defend it nor move to dodge it.

Mirajane: oh NO!

All: !

Lucy: NASHI! EVERYONE!

Natsu: RUN!

They can't react and unnoticed, some kind of portal from the sky came out and two light things came out and head to them and at the same time that dark beam hit them. They can't tell if they're alright because of the dust around. They can't believe what happened, even yua didn't expect that.

Zaggan: hehehehehe… hahahahahahahahaha!... !

Inside, they are still ok and their eyes were close seen they are hit but wasn't. They opened their eyes looking what happened and why are still safe.

Future gray: … what?

Future erza: who did this?

Future loki: … huh? Nashi?

Nashi can't believe on her eyes, someone approaches her and it was lucy from the future. They can't believe on their eyes it was her, but her body seems transparent and cannot be touch.

Nashi: [cry] mo-mom

Future lucy: nashi just what did you do wrong?

Nashi: [cry] !

She can't believe she has seen her mother one last time, even the other's can't believe on it either and saw her. Lucy look at both her past lucy and past natsu and smiled at them.

Natsu and lucy: !

Future lucy: hehe. So we can't stay too long here, let's do what we have come here… Natsu.

Natsu in same situation as lucy was there. It was the 10 years natsu who created the barrier to protect them.

Natsu: you got it lucy

Everyone was shock, seeing both lucy and natsu for them. Zaggan can't believe it either.

Yua: why?

Levy: yua?

Yua: you… YOU IDIOTS! Leaving in the spirit world on your own, DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE CONSEQUENCE OF THAT ACTION!? NATSU! LUCY!

Future natsu: … we know yua

Future lucy: and we don't care… for our daughter and everyone, we'll sacrifice anything for them.

Yua: EVEN YOUR OWN EXCISTANCE!? IT WILL ALSO MEAN YOU WILL NEVER BE REBORN, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR OWN EXCISTANCE!

All: !

Lucy: e-existence? What do you mean?

Yua: once they lose their existence, they can no longer be reborn as a new person, and also, they can never be remembered. We will lose our memories about you two.

They can't believe it, they will lose their memories about natsu and lucy, that was just… they can't accept it and so.

Nashi: mom, dad please go back, i… I don't want to lose my memories about the two of you. Please!

Future lucy: nashi my daughter don't worry, everything will be over soon.

She went beside natsu and turn around looking at zaggan and holding hands.

Future erza: natsu, lucy stop it!

Future gray: won't you two ever listen? Hey bird brain!

Natsu: shut up will you, ice brain.

They have begun to flow in light.

Future loki: no you don't have to do this lucy, natsu

Yua: NO!

Lucy: wait!

Natsu: !... ah

Natsu can see they are happy, happy to be together and join their power as one in their hands, on where they are holding together.

Future natsu and future lucy: UNION SOUL… **SOUL BLAST!**

Nashi: MOM! DAD!

They have gathering the power in their hands and point it to him. A powerful blast was out from their hands and heading to him. he can avoid it for some reason he as paralyze.

Zaggan: I can't move? Ah

It then hit him.

Zaggan: graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

The place explode, both future natsu and future lucy turn around looking at their daughter.

Future natsu: nashi finish everything you started, never turn back and keep forward.

Future lucy: and always remember nashi, mom and dad loves you so much… ok?

They are starting to disappear. Nashi stand up and head to them.

Nashi: mom, dad don't leave me please!

They just smiled and future lucy's tears came out and just hug future natsu and hug her back and both disappeared completely at the same time, nashi was close enough to touch them but was unable to do it. She began to cry once again. Future erza, future gray and future loki were also crying, it pained them so much, just to save them and nashi they will have to destroy their own existence. It's like they failed on many promises they have sworn to them. Yua was irritated, she can't accept it and the others were sad and can't talk about it. Lucy began to cry again and natsu was piss off. Natsu look up and saw something.

Future erza, future gray and future loki stand up and went to the crying nashi. Future erza just hug her, nashi keeps saying 'mom, dad' as she cry and a few second, her hands got fired again and stand in her fighting position.

Nashi: [crying] still alive huh… mom, dad… I won't fail you this time… I promise.

Future erza, future gray and future loki also stand and wipe their tears and get ready.

Future erza: let our emotion be subside for now, what more important is… let's finish this… got it!?

Future gray and future loki: yeah!

Nashi: graaahh!

Both nashi and future loki charge heading to him. His regulus shine and her flame got even more hotter. As zaggan standing up, he saw the two are coming.

Future loki and nashi: UNION RAID

Zaggan: !

Future loki: Regulus Impact!

Nashi: Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow and Iron Fist!

At the same time they have punch him so strongly that he was force and pushed away and both future gray and future erza jump below them and then.

Future erza: **Re-equip… Armadura Fairy Armor!**

She changes to her strongest armor which has the guild's name. {It was shown in the episode where she battled Erza Knightwalker.} Future gray was using his ice magic.

Future gray and future erza: UNION RAID

Future gray: **Ice Make Froze Sword!**

Future erza: **Fairy Piercing Sword!**

Future erza throw the sword in great speed and with the combine freezing the sword double the attack power and hit him. They landed safely.

Romeo: di-did they do it?

Natsu: …

Remembering what nashi told about him, his fist grip like he hated it. Lucy noticed him first than happy.

Lucy: natsu

Nashi: huff huff huff huff

Future loki: are you alright dear nashi?

Nashi: ye-yeah. Using two magic at the same time was tiring.

Future loki: there's no need to force yourself nashi.

Nashi: I know but… I'm still not a good combat fighter like you and dad uncle loki.

Future loki: is that so

Loki: … using flame elbow to boost her punch in great power at the same time using iron fist, that young one knows what to do.

Gray: well he is flame brain's daughter loki

Erza: like father like daughter huh.

Levy: moreover, was it over gajeel?

Gajeel: … no not yet.

He have gotten even more power within him, it was very unbelievable to see.

Cana: just where the heck is his power coming from?

Juvia: it's like the more power you use, the more power he gets.

Macao: tch

Makarov: (the magic he keep using… was a lost magic of the Dark Age 200 years ago. How come he able to inherit such thing?)

Zaggan: that… hurts… you know… hehe… good thing I have this power… power of lost magic in time of dark age… where those who inherit this magic and learn this magic would know the meaning of pain. Things such as this won't work against me.

Future gray: tch! I already put my magic in that union thing, I have no more magic left.

Future erza: sa-same here

Nashi: huff huff huff

Future loki: nashi maybe I should return now, I can't let you use all your magic anymore. Use everything you have left to support both of them.

Nashi: uncle loki

Future loki: take care nashi, I hate doing this but it's for the best for you.

Nashi: … ok… thank you uncle loki.

He returned back to the celestial spirit world and nashi stand firmly as she will take on that attack.

Future gray: nashi

Nashi: I will protect both of you uncle gray, grandma erza

Zaggan is releasing a same beam like the last time and her flame got even more fired up and ready to take it but, someone took her place and saw it was natsu who went in front of her and going to take it instead.

Nashi: dad?

Natsu: **Fire Dragon's Roar!**

He blast a fire breaths in full power and easily push it back to him and hit, even so he was protected by his dark power.

Zaggan: wha-what?

Natsu: …

Future gray: na-natsu

Future erza: ho-how did you

Lucy: how did he got in?

Happy: guys look over there

Happy pointed the crack at the upper barrier and there's a damage that its good enough for one person to come in.

Yua: ! When did that happened?... ! (Don't tell me when they…)

Zaggan: natsu do you want to die early? I can make it come true now.

Natsu: don't be stupid, no one will die here.

Zaggan: hehe what are you talking about? You will die like they have said in the future, they can never change that fact right?

They were silence and angry that they can't do anything to it.

Zaggan: see you will die no matter what, you will die-

Natsu: august 18 acnologia will arrive once again

All: !

Future erza, future gray and nashi: !

Natsu: august 19 will be the great battle between us dragon slayers and him… and on the 5th day, august 24, I will die and the battle will be over… right?

Nashi: [trembling] d-d-d-da-dad! H-h-how d-did you kn-kn-know it?

Natsu: yua told it to me 5 days ago, maybe before she meets you guys.

Future erza: i-is that true!?

She quickly looks at yua who was shaking and trying to hold it by hugging herself tightly.

Yua: … yes. I saw 10 years later ahead and witness that future. I wanted to change the outcome, where no one has to die. Can't see another was and so I… I told natsu about it, erza

Makarov: yua… why didn't you told us!?

Yua: … you of all people know the answer makarov, I still can't trust you humans… I still can't. But you know it did cross my mind and plan it to tell you… but one event came to me, and that's the letter from my future version of me and told me to travel 20 years as soon as possible. I didn't know what's happening and so I plan to tell it to all of you once I'm done to what kind of business I'll do in the future.

Wendy: yua-san

Yua: …

Natsu: well after she told me well I said myself it can't be helped. If it will make my friends survive and protect the guild, I'm happy to die for them.

Future gray: s-so you just let yourself to be killed!? Just for that reason!?

Natsu: hehe yup

Happy: natsu… you idiot! Can't you think of anything will happened when you're no longer around? I'll be sad, everyone will sad, you'll live lucy and… and… YOU WILL NEVER MEET YOUR DAUGHTER NATSU!

Natsu: … I know happy, even I'm hurt when I finally knew it. Funny was it, right?

Happy: natsu

Natsu: I know soon will be ok, but you will ruin it in the future. And so I have finally decided, I will not die, I will certainly come back alive happy!

Happy: !... a-AYE SIR!

Natsu: heh

Nashi: d-dad… ah!

Future gray and future erza: ah!

Yua: ah!

They have felt some kind of strange happening to their mind and bodies. It's like they felt really strange that can be put as 'changes' or some sort.

Future gray: wha-what was that just now?

Nashi: you felt it too unlce gray?

Yua: … the future

Carla: did something happen to the future yua?

Yua nod and then face them.

Yua: it's a normal phenomenon for me who have seen far future and those who came from the future felt the same as me. It only indicates the future is changing. There are many kinds of future path that we can take and all of it was all end natsu's death but… this is a miracle, a new path was born, an unknown future. Maybe, maybe everything had change now.

Loki: change like what yua? Will everyone die this time?

Yua: I don't know loki, the new born future can't have anything yet but I can only say one thing, there are chances that natsu could still be alive and everyone else and in 20 years has change too.

Future gray: you mean they are

Yua: it could be, like everything zaggan will do 20 years ago will disappeared like nothing happened gray

Future gray begun to cry

Future gray: [crying] (… juvia)

Future erza: heh… (Everyone)

Yua: all that changes only because natsu got the determination to live huh, I wonder if I tried so hard for nothing hahaha

Makarov: yua

Natsu got even fired up

Natsu: I'm now fired up!

Natsu charge and began beating him continuously. Nashi was very happy, even both future gray and future erza for him. Everyone was so happy for knowing the future have change, later own zaggan was down and natsu stop and smiled happily.

Natsu: haha I won!

Nashi: dad!

Nashi came running and hug her father really tightly, she was so happy for him and natsu carry her and hug her too. The barrier disappeared and everyone went to them.

Erza: are you alright erza?

Future erza: !... yeah, thank you erza

Gray: so this is who I am in the future huh

Future gray: hehe surprised?

Juvia: [heart shape eyes] ahhhhh, juvia sees two gray-sama! I'm so happy!

Gray: sh-shut up

Future gray: … heh

Lucy see both natsu and nashi coming still hugging him and when she saw her, she hug her too.

Nashi: mom

Lucy hugs her back.

Lucy: you're so strong… nashi

Nashi continuous to hug her feeling the warm of her mother. Natsu was happy for both of them, they are too were happy and wendy even begun healing both future gray and future erza. Makarov walk heading to zaggan who was down and gildarts followed him. zaggan seems still conscious.

Zaggan: (ughh… i… can't stop here… my wish will be granted… i)

Zaggan release another darkness again that both makarov and gildarts have stepped back.

Gildarts: master

Makarov: … !

Dark shadows came out below him and trapped him inside it. The dark ball was big and can't believe what happened. Makarov look behind him.

Makarov: did you do this? Yua

Yua was pointing her index finger on him and put down her hands.

Yua: I just can't let him escape can't I?

Future gray and future erza remembered why they came and their pain. They both rose up.

Wendy: w-wait I'm not done

Future erza: thank you wendy but… we still have unfinished business to do.

Wakaba: so you're still at it huh.

Romeo: wait yua said there is a new future for us, does that mean its ok now?

Future gray: how about it yua?

Yua: well… the chances have a yes but also a no. this guy's move will be a mystery for me now but has a chance to repeat the future once again.

Future erza: no reason to hold back then.

Mirajane: wait stop! It's over now erza, gray so stop it!

Future Gray: sorry mira, we have decided, we won't hold back now.

Mirajane: erza, gray… laxus help me out.

Laxus: can't do that, they have decided so leave them be mira

Mirajane: you're missing a point here

Gajeel: If you'll do it and do it.

Lily: even you gajeel.

Yua: … erza, gray let me ask you one last time. Are you sure about your action?

Future gray: we told you many times but we already

Yua: you will take the blame, yes that's true but you'll do the killing here in different time. The once who will be affected the most were you're past selves instead. That's what I'm worried. Taking everything in your shoulders but whenever you do, the once who will take the blame were not you two but those two instead. Haven't you think the effect will be done to them?

Future erza: … what do you want us to do? Let that man live? No absolutely not! Ha has to pay for killing my comrades, I will never forgive him no matter what you do yua.

Future gray: but yua has a point. I want to take it but its I out of my control on him being affected as well… just what the heck are we suppose to do?

Gray: !

Erza: !... hmm

Nashi: … but… we can't let him just live either.

Lucy: nashi

Nashi grip her hands to lucy's shoulder. She's having a hard time too and also seeing her mom's death at the same time.

Lucy: (to carry such pain in a very young age… nashi)

Natsu: …

Everyone was silent again. Yua stares at everyone and breathe deeply and walk heading to that dark orb. Sword came out to her hands.

Makarov: yua where are you going?

Yua stop on where she is already near it.

Yua: I'll take all the blame and responsibility of course.

Future gray, future erza and nashi: !

Future erza: wait this is

Yua: you can't, no matter how angry to this man, you can never kill him. after all not even once your hands were stain in blood. That's same for gray and nashi is very young to do such thing. So I'll take it instead, beside… it's my specialty right?

Future gray: hey wait!

Yua went in to that orb. Makarov and gildarts tried to enter but it was harden and can't go in.

Makarov: yua, yua!

Gildarts: master what should we

Makarov: … tch

All: … ah

The shadow thing rose up and explodes to dust. They saw a sword pointing the sky and have a blood on it. It's still fresh and yua was not looking at them. They were surprised, she really killed him and then slash down the sword leaving bloods on the ground. The blood were drilling down to the ground and she slowly turn around, she has a blood all over her right hand and few on her right face. She was serious and smile a bit for them.

Yua: sorry, did I scare you?

Both future gray and future erza were shaking and sat down and the others went to them. They can't believe he's finally dead and didn't leave a single part of his body at all. What shock them is the way yua looked to them, it's like she's telling them that _this is how it feels to kill a person_. You may become worst than being killed, you can no longer wash the blood you have slain, you can never change the reality, even if you went back to the past to change it, the reality will always be there hunting them. They have then think, _what will I do if I'm the one who killed him?_ They can't do anything any longer.

Everyone were silence, yua can feel it and went away. Makarov just stare at her, with a pity in his eyes.

Makarov: (a child like you that has been raised alone and then learned how to kill… what future awaits you if you just haven't that kind of fate… yua.)

* * *

**Next - Chapter 15: The warm**


	15. Chapter 15 The warm

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 15: The warm**

* * *

They were soon gone back to the guild. Somehow they are now recovering from the battle and get along with them. Yua just stayed at the wall watching them and somehow happy for them. Future erza talks to everyone, future gray is with the present gray and already took off their clothes and laughing and then surprisely was kicked by nashi who was pissed off and that also made lucy shock to it.

Nashi: [angry] I told you to wear something didn't I!?

Lucy: na-nashi don't do that, natsu say something?

Natsu: go and get them nashi!

Lucy: that's not what I meant idiot!

They were having fun, fun like everything didn't happened at all. They were drinking and shouting. Lucy see nashi as she enjoy with natsu.

Lucy: (we were quiet for a long time as i remember. We don't know what to say nor to react at all. Nashi on the corner being quiet and natsu and i approach her but somehow she's trying to keep us away from him. Erza and gray who came from the future with nashi were also quiet while wendy was healing them. Yua went somewhere else. The three of them apologize to everyone and still quilty, not until yua came back fully refresh and told them 'it's alright'. After a long quiet environment, well this is it. Everyone went back to normal and making them feel at home... Also,)

Lucy took out Aquarius key and now on her possession.

Lucy: (Nashi summoned Aquarius in front of me and still haven't change at all. She told me that I have acquired strong magic that I could now repair any keys that were broken and firstly fix Aquarius key. With loki's help, this key have change it's connection on time and now connected to our world and gave it to me. I resist first but somehow, nashi told me its her mother's wish to do so, that's why she gave her key to her, to send it to me and I thank her. If I train even stronger, I can do it like my future self too.)

Nashi: ... ah mom come over here, dad will tell me the story on how both of you met.

Lucy: hehe, natsu can you even do that?

Natsu: ahhh we-well o-of course I d-do.

Happy: natsu will be helpless so come and help him lucy.

Lucy: oh youn guys.

Lucy went to them to join their fun. Soon they are eating. Natsu got the burning food while nashi and lucy got normal food.

Nashi: (again huh… oh)

Nashi pulled mirajane's hand and pull her near to her mouth and whisper something to her that she smiled at her.

Mirajane: ok nashi, just a minute ok?

Nashi: yeah!

Mirajane left and nashi seems excited to it.

Lucy: nashi what did you told to mira?

Nashi: huh? Hehe you'll know soon. Let's eat!

And so they began to eat like a family. Soon, mirajane came with the same food as natsu's and put it to nashi's table.

Mirajane: here's your order nashi

Nashi: yeah!

Lucy: he-hey wait nashi

Nashi quickly finish the normal food and then took the fire one and began eating its fire.

Nashi: so delicious, this is soooo delicious dad!

Natsu: haha yup, you're same as me so you know how I feel right?

Nashi: yup

Natsu and nashi: hahahahahahaha

Lucy: … ahhh I forgot nashi has a dragon slaying magic too.

Mirajane: you two were so perfect to one another lucy.

Lucy: mira don't even say that to me too!

Lucy: but… does people can acquired two different magic?

Mirajane: yua told us this but there are rare people being born in every era and looks like nashi is one of them too lucy. She has a great amount of magic inside her that she can do both summoning celestial spirits and fire magic. She will truly become a great magician someday lucy.

Lucy: … yeah, I can tell that too

Nashi: hahahaha

Natsu: hehehehe

Juvia was nervous and then look at the two grays and gave them a basket of biscuits.

Juvia: [blush] gray-sama gray-sama here, juvia made this just for both of you!

Those biscuits have gray's face on every single one of them and some has juvia's face on it too.

Gray: ahhh you know I can't eat my own face you know.

Future gray: heh hahahahaha

Gray: he-hey what's wrong?

Future gray: thank you juvia.

He took two biscuits that have his face and another is juvia's and ate them. He smiled at her

Future gray: it's delicious juvia

Her heart keeps on pounding even harder.

Juvia: [blush] (g-gr-gray-sama… [Has heart on her two eye and big too] complement my cooking's! Hahaha)

Gray: ahhhhh… hey are you teasing her?

Future gray: I'm not, it's actually delicious gray.

Gray: well at least not say it with a sweet voice.

Future gray: … you know, we sure are arrogance aren't we. We can't even tell to the person we like on how much we feel for them. The world is sure crazy.

Gray: hey I'm don't like

Future gray: stop refusing on how you feel, or you will regret it… like how I am right now. Even if the future has changes, it will never leave the reality that… she died in front of me.

Gray: … gray

Future gray: I'll tell you what happened, it was when he'll kill me you know, and then she shields me and took the hit that I was supposed to take it. She died to protect me while I still haven't told her my feelings for her. I regret it, on how much I refuse to these stupid feelings… that's why, I want you not to become like me. Don't do the same mistake I made… ok?

Gray: … it's a promise man

Future gray: thanks

They bump fist to each other and smiled to each other as well. Future erza went to yua and makarov who was talking to her.

Future erza: master can I have a minute with her?

Makarov: erza

Future erza: huh?

Makarov: you have grown a beauty within you… but you're body were… hmm

Future erza looked at her thin bodies and smiled for him.

Future erza: I'm fine now master, thank you for worrying about me… yua… umm… are you… well

Yua: … hehe, erza I'm fine. I'm used to it and that was nothing, right now I was happy, that I could do something for the three of you. Live well in the future, erza.

Future erza: … thank you… yua

Yua smiled and future erza nwas bit pain. The present erza can feel it too, the guilt she has for her.

Yua: sigh this is a gloomy reactions, come on cheer up already will you.

Future erza was still quiet and someone took her hand and it was the present erza.

Erza: let's go erza

She pulls her away from them while they smile saying good bye.

Makarov: but you have learned many different magic's, maybe that's what I expect on the type of magic you have yua.

Yua: it was nothing really makarov, (that's my owning magic is… an ancient magic that is impossible for every living to obtain. The magic that everything you read on the book could become your own.)

Makarov: so, do you see something about this new future?

Yua: I have limits makarov. The future was pushly change and seen the future could lead to another path, I can't read it at all. My power to see the future is forcely off and I can't do a thing. All that leaves to carla's power to see the future makarov.

Makarov: hmm… I guess you're right. Well, let's have a party first!

Yua: !... heh hahah

Everyone got fun. Nashi has the fun the most, to be with her mother and father, enjoying with them and dancing with them too. Soon, future erza went to nashi who's playing with happy and natsu while lucy was watching them.

Future erza: nashi

Nashi: oh grandma erza!

Future Erza smack her head.

Future Erza: stop calling me that!

Nashi: ouch!

Lucy: ahhh! Nashi

Future erza: here.

She hands over the old scarf that she has lost. She was shock to it, seeing it again in front of her.

Happy: natsu that's you're scarf right?

Natsu: wait, but mine is here in my neck.

Lucy: maybe it's from the future version of you natsu.

Future erza: we have looked for it almost a day nashi, we desperately look for it until we found it and I hold for it for a moment too. You have met you're father and have fun with him, so maybe I should give this back to you.

Nashi took it from her and was still surprise to it.

Future erza: you still don't want to wear it?

She shakes her head and wears it to her neck, its bit long for her thought.

Future erza: … does it feel cold?

Nashi: nope, it's warm.

Nashi then hug her father really happy. He was just happy and path her head.

Natsu: never lose it again nashi, this scarf is the scarf that my dad left for me and I always treasure it. Seen you will inherit it, take good care of it like I do ok?

Nashi: yes dad, I will.

Future erza: heh… lucy

Lucy: yes?

Future erza: please take care of natsu, in times of grief and pain, you are the only person who could be there for him. Always remember that lucy.

Lucy: … sure

Future erza: heh

Happy: … she likkkkkesssss him

Lucy: I'm not!

Everyone laugh at her, she was embarrass and then happy tease her again.

Happy: [blush] stop being scary lucy, I can see you are happy that you became together with natsu than that guy

Natsu: is that true lucy?

Nashi: yeah! Yeah! Mom likes dad yeah!

Lucy's face gotten even redder and shout at him.

Lucy: [blushing and shouting] I'M NOT, STUPID CAT!

Happy: yikes natsu help me!

Lucy begag chasing the helpless flying happy

Lucy: [angry] Come back here!

Everyone is happy and laughing, they are so fun to watch. Lucy, who even acts like that was very happy for everything that happened.

Lucy: (There are many unbelievable things had happened for just a few days. Meeting my future daughter, learning her true purpose, my ex-boyfriend, zaggan showing his true color, I really have a bad feelings for him seen he propose to me and seen I don't want to make him embarrass to others, I accept him, even I feel hurt sometimes without knowing it. Now his death sure made us shock but somehow we are quickly recovering for some reason. There may be bad and good experience but the most thing made me happy was, nashi's father happened to be the person who showed me to the guild I love the most, Fairy Tail, Natsu. Maybe, just maybe… this is the feelings I been refusing to admit this whole time… Natsu… I… I have really… fallen for him more than ever.)

* * *

**Next - Chapter 16: Farewell**


	16. Chapter 16 Farewell

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 16: Farewell**

* * *

Next day before sunrise at the entrance of fairy tail, Nashi was crying at his father's chest, not wanting to let him go.

Nashi: [shouting and crying] NO NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE, I WON'T SEE DAD AGAIN IF I DO!

Nashi continue to cry to him

Natsu: na-nashi… lucy a little help here?

Lucy went to nashi and pat her head.

Lucy: don't worry nashi, once you went back I'm sure your dad was there now. You heard him right? He'll live when that time comes so don't cry.

Nashi: [crying] no no NO!

Her voice gone loud to her crying.

Gajeel: ahhh so noisy

Levy hit his stomach using her shoulder, telling him to _stop talking like that_ attitude. Biska and alzack seems happy.

Biska: well that will always happen when you got a child lucy.

Alzack: right asuka-chan?

Asuka: yeah!

Future erza: well I can't complain that.

Future gray: good thing you know erza… well

He went to his present self, juvia is with him holding his right arms that he seems can't let her go. Juvia's eyes were in heart shape and really in love to him.

Future gray: you still remember our promise right?

Gray: yeah yeah I do… juvia stop clinging me so much will you!?

Juvia: juvia will always be with you gray-sama

Gray: ahhhhh what should I do with you?

Future gray: … hehe

They argue like couples, that's what future gray see to juvia and his past self. Erza went to yua whose going to return them home.

Erza: is everything ready yua?

Yua: all ready erza. Although I can't come with them, I could at least send them back to their time with no problem.

Erza: I see, that's good to hear.

Yua: yeah, you're too worried for everyone erza, you're not a mom here right?

Erza: I just care for them yua, as a member of fairy tail and to my friends as well.

Yua: I see… keep it up erza.

Erza: yeah

Future erza: … heh

Nashi continue to cry, natsu can't think of what to do, lucy was trying to convince her but she keep resisting to it. Lisanna was looking at them and also staring at natsu.

Lisanna: … (heh you have found a right person for you natsu. Looks like our promise… are meant to be broken huh… as long as your happy natsu, I'm fine on everything will happen… lucy, take care of him.)

Lucy: co-come on nashi

Nashi: [crying] uwhaaaaaaaa

Mirajane: … (lisanna… thank you.)

Elfman: … ngh!

Elfman can sense a strong violent stare from behind, it was evergreen. She keep on thinking on what nashi told them about the future. She pass so piss that she want to kill elfman. Someone makes things go around.

Bickslow: its love baby!

Small pillars: love love

Evergreen: Shut UP!

Future gray went near to juvia.

Future gray: juvia can I have a minute with you?

She went straightly to future gray.

Juvia: [totally in love] yes gray-sama?

Future gray: [blush] there's something I need a favor juvi, can you do that for me?

Juvia: as long as its gray-sama its fine at all.

Future gray: I see. There is a message I'd like you to give, it's for your future self to say.

Juvia: my future self? What would that be gray-sama?

Juvia didn't expect that future gray kissed juvia, it was a lips to lips kiss. Everyone who saw it blush, even natsu, lucy and nashi who stop crying after seeing that. Juvia was blushing even for the present gray was blushing. He then broke out the kiss to her.

Future gray: [blush] tell her I love her.

Juvia: [blush] g-gray-sama… yes, I will.

Future gray: [blush] heh

A bright light came out behind future gray and someone hug him, he was shock on the voice he have heard next.

Woman's voice: you're message gray-sama, I have received it.

That woman was the future version of juvia herself. She was tall and her hair was normal and seems more mature and beauty. He can't believe when he saw her after turning around and tears came out to his eyes and hug her so tightly that juvia hug him too.

Future gray: [crying] ju-juvia

Future juvia: yes gray-sama

Juvia: tha-that is… juvia's

Future erza: h-how did it ah!

More light came out at the head and saw some member of the guild waving at them. There own futureselves. Levy was there with gajeel, lily, romeo, wendy, Carla, and asuka were there and even mirajane, laxus, cana, jet, droy and many other. She was then surprised, at the center, someone she very knew, it was jellal.

Future jellal: … erza

Future erza: !... [tears came out] your… you're alive jellal.

Future jellal: yeah, thanks to you.

Future erza: [crying] hehe

Her joy was so much that she run and hug jellal strongly and so were he. Nashi can't believe on what she's seeing.

Nashi: how could everyone be here?

Then she heard a nostalgic voice.

Future lucy's voice: nashi

Nashi: !

Up ahead, she saw her mother, lucy's future self came back to life and wearing a princess like gown. Nashi went down to her father and stare at her.

Nashi: m-mom

Lucy and natsu: heh

Lucy: go now nashi

Natsu: you're parents are waiting there.

Nashi look at them and nod and tell them with a great smile like natsu has.

Nashi: thank you for everything mom, dad. I'll never forget you and always will. I love you mom, I love you dad.

Lucy: we love you too nashi, be a good girl ok?

Natsu: we'll see each other again, I promise.

Nashi: yeah!

Nashi both hug them and so were them. Nashi then whisper something to both of them that made them blush and broke up the hug. She wave to them smiling.

Nashi: bye mom, bye dad!

Nashi then run heading to her real time mother. While running, she noticed someone beside her mother. She began to cry when she saw the future version of natsu. He gotten taller and handsome and has same clothes as before.

Nashi: d-Dad!

Nashi run and jump and hug her father. He hug her too and so were lucy. He looks at nashi and lucy then the youngster.

Future natsu: … thank you for keeping my daughter safe everyone.

He showed a big smile for them and turns around and the family get going. Future gray carried future juvia to his arms, so happy to go ahead. Both future Jellal and future Ezra holding hands and run with the others and soon the place even brighten and they all disappeared.

Sunrise has come to them, they were shock and happy at the same for the three of them.

Gildarts: there they go.

Makarov: that was a warm welcome for them. I didn't know you can do that yua.

Yua: I didn't do anything.

Makarov: … what? What did you say?

Yua: I said I didn't do anything.

All: … what!?

Erza: didn't do anything? Then what just happened just now?

Yua: … they have turn into a mirage erza.

Erza: mirage? Like a mist?

Yua: yes. They were here to take them back to the uncertain future which will come upon us. Our battle here will be the key whenever they'll come to exist or disappeared. Looks like there time was up in this world.

Lucy: … how about nashi?

Yua: it will be depending on the two of you lucy, natsu. Everything in 10 years I have witness will change so we can't reply much on everything I have seen. There will be many changes for sure so… well

Makarov: we cannot die right? You brats, we are fairy tail, a family, those who hurt even one of our comrades will be pay back a hundred times more than they gave us, that's how we, fairy tail magicians are!

They all scream in joy and raised their hand pointing their index finger up to the sky. They are giving message to their future selves that _they will live without any regrets for the rest of their life, just watch over us_.

* * *

**Next - Chapter 17: The future ahead**


	17. Chapter 17 The future

**Continuation begins! Please support on my work and have fun as well.**

**Chapter 17: The future**

* * *

The 10 years scene was change for just 3 years. They have battled acnologia who have now decided to destroy everything it see and now attacking at magnolia. Mean while, the fairy tail were scattered around but around this time still safe and right now, almost all fairy tail were there.

Makarov: cana have you located natsu and the others?

Cana: not yet but I'll keep working.

Master: Have there any words from romeo and the others?

Lisanna: not yet master. Erza's team was also keeping searching on jellal's location.

Levy: guys look I found something from here.

They begun to go to levy as she explained what she have discovered. Gajeel and laxus were there looking around to make sure it's still safe.

Cana: (… where are they?... be sure to be alive… natsu.)

Somewhere, it was near the river and also a cave. There is a light on the cave and inside, natsu, lucy and happy were there. Natsu was having a hard breathing, there are fire everywhere for natsu and seems not getting better. Both lucy and happy were worried about him, he got too much damage and weak, even the fire seems can't help him.

Happy: … lucy what should we do?

Lucy: let me think happy

Lucy remember the time before they got in this situation, natsu was desperately fighting acnologia and lucy and happy were there. Happy helps natsu to be his wings while lucy was afar and if he needs help, she'll use her celestial whip to help him. He was beaten when acnologia start to notice lucy and natsu protected her and both fall on the cliff and below was a fast rushing water. Happy followed them.

Lucy: (I'm too weak. Because of my weakness, natsu is)

Natsu: huff huff huff huff huff

Lucy: … happy go, try to find any of our friends around and ask them for help. Hurry happy

Happy: aye sir!

Happy fly away. Lucy continues to watch over him. When she notice the fire on the right side is getting weaker, she hurry put some wood to keep it high and look at him again. She was really worried.

Lucy: natsu

Natsu: … lu-lucy

Lucy: natsu! Are you alright? Please tell me what should I do to give you strength?... ah fire? Come on and eat some fire natsu

Natsu: lucy… my body… won't… move… I… I think I can no longer

Lucy: no don't say such thing, you can't die natsu you can't!

Natsu: … heh… of course… just that… I can't move… I need warm.

Lucy touch him and he is seems bit cold.

Lucy: no… (This doesn't happen to him before. Natsu who is always warm, even in a cold place can't keep him cold, but now he's…) natsu

Natsu: huff huff huff

Lucy kissed him through his lips. He was shock on what he did and she broke out.

Lucy: I will give you warm

Natsu: lucy?

Lucy hugs him and cried beside him, like she doesn't want natsu to see her crying.

Lucy: [crying] I… I love you… natsu... I love you!

Natsu was surprised, lucy just confess to him. He didn't move and hear more of her voice crying and then,

Lucy: [crying] why didn't I even notice? When zaggan came to me… I didn't feel any happiness to him, just a mysterious sadness feeling up my heart, but when I'm with you, going on the mission with you, I… I feel happiness and wanted to be with you, go job with you and go adventure with you natsu.

Natsu: … lucy

Lucy looked at him, crying but smiling.

Lucy: [crying] do you remember natsu? When nashi came to our time, telling us that she was happy we were her parents, I was so happy natsu and… thanks to her, I finally realize how I feel for you. Even after she left, you still treat me the same as before, even it little bit sadden me I'm still happy, at least I could be with you, where ever you go… tha-that's why… never leave me natsu… I… I don't know what to do without you!

Her tears now flowing down to natsu's face, lucy still crying that her eyes were close and keep crying until natsu touch her right cheeks and she open her eyes, seeing natsu smiling for her.

Natsu: I love you too lucy

Lucy was surprise on what he said. He also actually loves her.

Natsu: I love you that no matter where you go, I'll always be by your side. I will never leave you, I promise.

Lucy wipes her tears smiling and hugs him.

Lucy: thank you natsu, I love you.

Natsu: I love you too lucy.

They both look at each other and kissed again, both accepting their feelings to one another and holding hands to each other.

Later on after they are found and recover, they resume to battle against him but didn't defeat him and only leave them be. The good news that everyone is alive and safely and soon recovers the guild and trained even harder at the same time doing a job.

Not long enough and the next one that Fairy Tail encounter was Zeref. Fairy tail and mostly Natsu do the confrontation against him. he was so powerful and somehow, yua helps the guild at the same time protects zeref. They somehow understand why and made a choice, accept yua's offer and save zeref from the darkness. Something about natsu was also discovered at the same time, same situation as wendy and gajeel. Its hard's hard to accept but somehow overcome it… only a bit.

In the end, natsu defeated zeref and he who was ready to die was surprised, natsu was offering him to join fairy tail. Zeref can't decide and let him go without hesitation, but they believe that he'll surely come, especially natsu.

After that, lucy was announced pregnant to natsu's child and everyone are happy for the great news. They have remembered nashi who came to them and both natsu and lucy were so happy on the coming child. They have told natsu that he must now propose to lucy for marriage. Natsu has no idea about them and so almost all the guild helped him without letting lucy know. After a hard education, natsu was now determine and ask yua for preparation, because in all fairy tail members, she is the best on making an events in great success, although she has to be paid overpriced than everyone think. Yua made an exception for him and start doing it.

The date was night and there is so many sweet environments around them. All guild members cooperate to her plan and made such a great success. Natsu was nervous but then somehow said it, he ask a proposal for marriage and lucy was so happy and quickly accepted it and both hug each other and kissed each other. Even thought everyone is there, they didn't mind, everyone was so happy for them.

In near time of both wedding, an unexpected happened. Acnologia arrive once again for pay back. They have no choice but to postpone the wedding and head to battle. Lucy's stomach was already big and wanted her to stay but always refused, so she is only with makarov and gildarts side and supporting natsu and the others from their battle. Unexpected things one after another and in the end, zeref came and help the fairy tail to fight acnologia and so other guilds that they have became friends with.

In the end of the battle, all dragon slayers, including zeref and yua who was actually a half dragon made the final blow. Combining power of **Dragon's Roar**, they have finally killed him and everything was over, uncertain things happened after that but in the end, no one were killed.

Zeref finally joined Fairy Tail and joined with natsu's team to learn many things about guilds. He have shown his trueself who was kind to everyone, laughing and shockingly, a cry baby. They can't even believe he is the person who is so called dark mage which is evil at all. All his pain were recovering that yua was so happy for him. Only one problem remains, his immortality.

Zeref seeks how to destroy his immortality, still wishing death but in the different way. Yua answered his desire and it did but there is an exchange. She died, her last words were "your immortality wont go away too soon zeref but it will be in the future. So you have to wait, live and make sure when you die, you have no regrets. I'm so happy I have I have met you zeref, live well and… thank you zeref and … Fairy Tail."

All have sudden but somehow she have planed this from the beginning. Zeref was devastated. Yua was not just his teacher for controlling his power but also his like mother. He was soon recover because he knows she won't like the way he is doing.

Now the long waiting, Natsu and Lucy's wedding has finally continued. Everyone in fairy tail, sabertooth, lamia scale, blue Pegasus and many other guild friends was happy and celebrating with them. Loud noise has produced when they both kissed as husband and wife. Lucy is now Lucy Dragneel and the one only thing to wait was their born child.

Few days later after the wedding when lucy have finally gave birth. It was a girl. She has natsu's hair color while lucy is eyes and face. It was healthy baby crying on her mother's arms. Natsu was beside them as he stare at her smiling.

Natsu: what a beautiful baby girl we have lucy.

Lucy: yeah, she has my looks after all.

Natsu: but she got my hair lucy… so then, this girl child's name.

Lucy: it has to be that name right natsu?

Natsu: of course. Her name is NASHI.

Lucy: our nashi… heh.

Natsu and lucy said in the same time.

Natsu and lucy: welcome back, nashi.

10 years past and she have grown. Almost same as the Nashi they have met in the past but she is more beautiful and she got Natsu's even more attitude. She has both fire dragon slayer magic and celestial magic. The others were also married and gained a child. Gray and Juvia's daughter, Crystal who has juvia's hair and gray's cute face, Erza and Jellal who also joined fairy tail has twins, the boy Edward who has red hair and the girl Rizet who has a blue hair, and Gajeel and Levy's boy Neji.

They were especially close to Zeref that they enjoy his company. He still haven't lose his immortality and still looked like he was in the past. Zeref promised to everyone that until his immortality disappeared, he'll surely protect these children from any harm.

Later, both natsu and lucy were together as they watch their child play with zeref and the others.

Natsu: lucy is there something wrong?

Lucy: nothing much but I was really happy natsu. You became my husband and meet nashi here once again. I'm so happy I wanted to cry whole day.

Natsu: don't do that lucy, if you cry I won't see your beautiful face.

Lucy: sweet talk natsu.

Natsu: hehe. I love you lucy.

Lucy: I love you too natsu.

They kissed each other that even the kids saw it and blushing.

Zeref: oh my

Lucy and Natsu: ah!... hehehe

And so they live as a happy family.

* * *

**THE END**

**Play the Fairy Tail 15 ending song "Kimi no Kare to Boku no Kano jo" for a perfect ending way.**

**For the people who read my story, Thank You for reading a long chapter of mine until the end. Have you enjoyed my story? Did it turn great?**

**I won't ask you to review but if you want then go ahead.**

**Well in this story, if you'll notice there are still questions left in my stories like how Yua died and what are those unexpected things were happening during those times. I really planed on not telling it due to a complicated reason.**

**I'm now thinking on what I should write next and now, I have decided to make a story based on this story how Natsu will proposed to Lucy, how did Yua planed everything and how did everything go well.**

**Please take note that I do not own Fairy Tail. Thank you again to those who read from the beginning until the end. GOD Bless to you.**


	18. Profile of New Characters

_**Profiles of new Characters**_

**Nashi Dragneel**

**Age:** 10 **Gender:** Female

**Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial Magic

**Parents:** Natsu Dragneel  
Lucy Heartfilia (soon to be Dragneel)

A child of both Natsu and Lucy in near future which has two magic capability and seems born with much magical powers inside her, as Yua described her as a special born human. She has Pink hair and attitude like Natsu and she has her face, eyes and mind from Lucy. In her real time, she has never met her father due to his death and became a great hero on their time. She lived with her mother and became a Fairy Tail mage at such a young age. She was able to summoned three celestial spirit in just a short time and still weak when comes to combat that she just combine two magic at the same time to give more damage to her opponent. After succeeding their quest from the past and returned to the future, she was able to have a different life which she will finally able to live as a whole family and meet her own uncle Zeref.

* * *

**Yua Yamiri**

**Age:** 600+ **Gender:** Female

**Magic:** Owning Magic (Human part Magic) &amp; Water Dragon Magic (Dragon part Magic)

**Race:** Half Human and Half Dragon

**Parents:** Unknown

She has a mystery on her part. Living for more than 600 years, half raced being, being Zeref's mother and so on. She cared for Zeref even if she joined in Fairy Tail for unknown reason. She is smart, serious and most of all, a caring person, only to the people she have accepted. She believes that the only one who can save Zeref from his despair was Natsu Dragneel that Zeref mysteriously calls him "Aniki". She also seems don't like the Magic Council, not because she was scared but more, she doesn't like the way they do things and believe there way will destroy not just a country but the whole world instead. Just what does she know about Zeref and mostly, to the Fairy's Dragon Slayers? And also her true reason of Joining on the guild? Too much detail is still unknown about her but one thing is for sure and always makes give it a clear to everyone, **"SHE IS NOT A DRAGON SLAYER, SHE'S A HALF DRAGON HERSELF."**

* * *

**Zaggan Alder**

**Age:** 25 **Gender:** Male

**Magic:** Materialization Magic, Lost Dark Magic

**Parents:** unknown

He is the current Boyfriend of Lucy in the present time. He seems to be love by everyone and cares for Lucy. He is also very close to Gray and knows fear to Erza. He is also a fine friend to Natsu and many others. He is loved and trust but one thing is he is something no one even noticed except to her hates person, Yua. He has a dark plan from the beginning which will be the downfall of Fairy Tail themselves and will kill everyone and turn everything to hell and despair. He has become crazy to have his own kingdom and rule first the Magnolia and soon the whole country. He only awaits for Natsu Dragneel to be dead seen he knows only him can get on his way but things changes after the confrontation between the future versions of Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and daughter of Lucy and Natsu, Nashi. He died in the hands of Yua inside the dark orb, preventing others to see how she did it… but I'll tell it here…

**She killed him first by stabbing his heart to make sure he is dead right away but didn't. He refused to die until his dream world come true, even he was already stabbed and bleeding. Yua trembled as his hand grab her hand that holds the sword and soon snap to it and shake her hands off to him and slashed him. This time his head was cut and die completely that make his blood slash all over and cover some of Yua's face and body. His body was soon destroyed by her, leaving nothingness and evidence upon his death.**


End file.
